Sorcerer of the Magic Kingdom
by GodWriting
Summary: Blurry Temputus, a boy who forgotten how to smile, goes to the Happiest Place on Earth to try and regain his happiness. But Hades wants the Crystal of Magic Kingdom and Merlin needs Blurry's help to stop him. (A/N: Based on the WDW Game in Orlando, Florida)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _Time and Space...two things that should have never come together, but did in the end. Father Time, King of the Past, Present, and Future. Mother Space, Queen of all dimensions and types gravity. Together, these two beings gave birth to a child, one of both Time and Space. This child...his earlier years were fun, but as time grew on from a certain day, the child stopped smiling. Soon, when he turned 18, the son of Time and Space, left on a journey. He left to try and find a way to make himself smile again, so...he thought the best way was to go to the Happiest Place on Earth…_

"We have arrived on Main Street. Please, passengers, gather all your personal belongings and exit the monorail." The voice on the intercom instructed. Blurry opened his ruby-red eyes and looked around to see all the cartoon characters were exiting the vehicle. He brushed his curly, dirty blonde hair out of his face a bit and grabbed his backpack. He stood up and walked out, right into the light of the Disney sunshine. It blinded him for a sec, but Blurry shook it off and continued on his way. First thing first, find a place to stay. Blurry grabbed a newspaper from a nearby newspaper cartoon kid(He was surprised there were cartoons like that still around) and gave the kid $20. He flipped through the sections and found a place that had an room open.

"Merlin's Tower, huh…" Blurry mumbled to himself as he kept on walking. As soon as he memorized the address, he handed the newspaper to some random room that passed by and kept on walking.

Blurry soon arrived at the tower that had a room open. Blurry knocked on the door and waited for a sec before the door magical opened by itself. He just stood there for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders and walking up the stairs. It took about five minutes to get up to the top of the tower, but Blurry managed. He knocked on the door that led into the top room, and then heard a voice coming from inside.

"Just one moment please!" The voice said. So Blurry did wait one moment, and the door swung open to reveal an old wizard with a blue pointy cap and blue robe. He had a long white beard and glasses. It was Merlin from the Disney Movie, _the Sword in the Stone_.

"Hi there." Blurry simply greeted. "I'm here about the open room in the newspaper, and-"

"Oh that!" Merlin interrupted. "Yes, yes. But I'm afraid now is not a good time!" Merlin then hurried back inside the study and Blurry just simply walked in and looked around the messy study. Blurry then turned his head and looked at Merlin, who was looking through piles of papers.

"Why isn't now a good time?" Blurry asked.

"Well, I guess...Here let me show you." Merlin said. The old wizard then zapped an old nearby Television set with magic and started out staticky but then showed a clear image of the blue devil of the underworld himself, Hades. 

"Boys, I thinking it's time for a change in atmosphere. Maybe a nice summer club!" Hades thought out loud as his minions, Pain and Panic listened.

"You could use a little sun, boss…" Pain said.

"Which is why I've got my eye on this charming little kingdom! The charming part, can be fixed. But otherwise, it's got real potential. Redecorate a bit, maybe hang some new drapes and then hey! We're done!" Hades informed them by showing a map of the Magic Kingdom redesigned in his own image. "But best of all...we can it. For a steal! The only problem is, minor problem, really, is this wizard, MERLIN. He's got a security system, the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Word is, it can defeat ANY evil! So I need you boys, to steal it for me." The Lord of the Dead ordered. The scene then changed to see Merlin sleeping his chair while Pain and Panic, took the crystal. Luckily, Merlin woke up just in time to see them.

"Stop! Scoundrels!" Merlin called out. The wizard tried to blast the imps with his magic but missed and accidentally hit the crystal. Shattering and the pieces just disappeared into thin air. The scene changed again and back to the Underworld, and Hades was upset. 

"This was suppose to be EASY! Ya get the crystal, in and out, BA-BOOM! We take over the Magic Kingdom! But now...if Merlin finds those pieces and puts them back together, then...WE'RE THROUGH!" Hades complained. "OK, we can adjust." Hades said, suddenly calm. Then he came up with an idea. "I got it! I'll get myself some REAL nasty bad guys! We find the crystal pieces before Merlin does, and then BADABOOM! We're living on EASY STREET! Or Main Street, whatever." The TV turned off and Blurry looked at Merlin.

"That's why, young man!" Merlin said hurrying to another side of the room, grabbing a spell book. "4 pieces of the Crystal remain lost, and I need to recover them before Hades does!" The old wizard stated. Blurry simply watched with his eyes sparking a curious light inside them. Blurry sighed and walked over to Merlin and put his hand on the wizard's shoulder.

"I'll help you." He told Merlin.

"What?" Merlin questioned.

"I said I'll help you." Blurry repeated. "You need all the help you can get." The 18 year old said. Merlin was about to reject his offer, but realized that the young man was right. Merlin WOULD need all the help he could get if they wanted to defeat Hades and protect the Magic Kingdom.

"Thank you then!" Merlin exclaimed. "By the by, what is your name, my boy?"

"...Blurry, call me Blurry Temputus."

 **A/N:**

 _ **Like the Prologue? Like Blurry Temputus?**_

 _ **Tell what you think with a comment!**_

 _ **Constructive Criticism only please!**_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Hades, Pain, and Panic © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus © Me(GodWriting)**_


	2. 101 Puppies on Main Street

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **101 Puppies on Main Street**_

Blurry left his backpack up in Merlin's Tower and headed out to Main Street. Merlin informed him that he already recovered a crystal piece and put it in hiding. The old wizard then told Blurry that he would meet up with the young boy on Main Street with a character named Pongo. Blurry waited when he heard barking coming from his left. He looked and saw a male, adult Dalmatian dog coming towards him. The dog stopped at Blurry's feet and barked wildly.

"Uh...Hi…" Blurry said awkwardly. The Dalmatian barked again, as if he was trying to tell Blurry something. "...Um, sorry. I don't know what you're trying to say." Blurry said as he fixed his blue and green beanie hat.

"That's Pongo, my boy!" Blurry looked and saw Merlin running up to the teen and the dog. "Perhaps a spell can help sort this out." Merlin took out his wand and used Magic on a picture nearby and the picture started changing into a different image as the Dalmatian, Pongo, started barking again.

"Yes, Pongo! Henchmen chasing you…" Merlin understood. "...Got away...But Perdita and all 101 puppies in hiding...oh dear…" The old wizard gasped as the picture changed into a car driving down the road like a maniac.

"It's Cruella de Vil." Blurry recognized her from her crazy-colored hair, giant fur coat, and pasty white skin. Blurry watched the scene play out in the picture frame.

"You idiots!" Cruella shouted at her henchmen. "I don't care if you have to break into every house in this miserable town. Find me those puppies! I'll have them for my Dalmatian Fur Coat, or it'll be your hides instead of theirs!" Pongo barked again telling Merlin something.

"Pongo says Cruella's arrival caught the attention of Boss Teal...Also known as Hades." Merlin nearly growled.

"Quid mirum." Blurry sarcastically mumbled, which meant _What a surprise_ in Latin. Blurry kept watching the picture frame as Hades, dressed up in a black trench coat and black hat, walked up to Cruella.

"Name's Teal. Underworld crime boss." Hades greeted. "Overheard your little, pep talk: threats, insults, break-ins...Very inspirational." He complimented before continuing. "So, seeing as I'm taking over this town, I'd like to make you an offer. Help me 'acquire' Merlin's Crystal of the Magic Kingdom, and I'll give you those Dalmatians." The scene changed to Cruella and Hades scheming together as Pongo barked wildly.

"Oh dear!" Merlin gasped. "They're plotting to steal the crystal piece, undercover of the Firework Show." The old wizard then turned Blurry and said, "We've got to stop Cruella and her men!" Pongo bark in agreement. Blurry nodded his head and started to think.

"First, we need to find the puppies before Cruella does." Blurry suggested. "Pongo, go tell the local dogs you know what's going on an as them to help guard that crystal piece." Pongo nodded his head as he barked and ran off. "Merlin, we got to get to the puppies!"

"Good idea, my boy!" Blurry and the old wizard hurried off down Main Street to look for the Dalmatians before Cruella found them. Blurry asked around street if anyone's seen anything. That's when he heard someone talking, in a thick cockney accent, about the puppies.

"You don't think those mutts is in cahoots with this Merlin bloke, do you?" Blurry turned around to see two men, one short and fat, the other was tall and skinny.

"Oh sure." The tall man said to the fat man next to him as they walked by. "If Boss Teal is the Lord of the Dead himself. You just let me do the thinking, and we'll snatch that Crystal before you can say: 'Bob's your uncle'."

"But he's our cousin." The fat one informed the tall man.

"Just keep an eye out for those dogs." Blurry followed to the two men as they came up into an old fashioned car. Blurry hid behind a building wall and watched taller man trying to start the car. Blurry hands started to glow blue as he muttered, "Tempore." Blurry sent a blue wave towards that car and as the tall man finally got the engine to work, it broke down, as well the rest of the car. The vehicle started aging, rusting, and falling apart. The men just sat there in the car seats, dumbfounded about what just happened.

"Those dogs is getting vicious…" The taller man mumbled as he looked at the fallen pieces of his former car. Blurry kept his distance as the two men walked on foot and soon split up when they came to an old barn house. The tall man began setting up a trap for the puppies.

"Just a few more strays to catch…" He mumbled to himself as the man set a bone as bait for the dogs. Blurry decided it was time to act. The teenager stepped out of hiding and confronted the tall man.

"Excuse me, sir." Blurry introduced, which startled the older man because Blurry just seemed to appeared out of nowhere.

"Blimey!" The man exclaimed.

"Sorry." Blurry apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Blurry Temputus." Just as the man was about to introduce himself, he started eyeing Blurry, suspiciously.

"Oh." The man suddenly realized. "You're one of Merlin's gang, eh?" Blurry shrugged his shoulders. The man was now glaring at the teen. "Well, I ain't falling for any of your magic tricks, I'm not." The man the took out a firecracker and lit its short fuse. He was about to throw it at Blurry when…

"Tempus Congelo!" Blurry shouted and the man froze in place, not moving an inch. Blurry quickly took the firecracker from his hand and chanted once, "Tractus Ianuae." The firecracker then just wrapped out of existence in this world, and probably was teleported to another place. Blurry hurried and grabbed an empty barrel nearby and picked up. He threw above the man and before the barrel landed on the man, Blurry shouted, "Release!" The man unfroze and before he realized Blurry was behind him now and the firecracker was gone, the barrel landed on top of him and he started stumbling around because he couldn't see a thing.

"Hey!" The man called out from under the barrel. "Is this one of those escape illusions?" He questioned. Then the man took one step and fell right into his own trap that he had step for the dogs. Blurry just watched and found it amusing, but he didn't smile at this.

"Great work, my boy!" Blurry looked and saw Merlin hurrying towards him.

"Thanks Merlin." Blurry said. But he could easily tell something was wrong. "What's up?" Merlin hesitated before answering Blurry's question.

"Well, Jasper and Horace already have some of the town dogs locked in those stables." The old wizard informed the teen. "Pongo's gone to help. We've got to save them!" Blurry nodded his head in agreement to this. He and Merlin hurried up towards the stables to try and rescue the dogs inside. Merlin took a quick look inside through a small window on the side of the stables and Blurry heard him gasp in shock.

"What's wrong?" The teen asked.

"Bad news, my boy." Merlin said. "I'm afraid Pongo's been snatched up by Cruella and her hoodlums. Take a look." Merlin moved aside so Blurry could see through the window.

"We've got to do something…" Blurry mumbled but shut his mouth when he saw Hades, or "Boss Teal", and Cruella walk by. He could overhear what they were saying.

"We couldn't even get near the crystal what with all these dreadful beast." Cruella referred to the dogs in disgust.

"Yeah, not a dog lover. I get that." Hades said, checking his nails, sounding like he didn't care one bit. "But, hey, looks like your little kennel here fixes the pooch problem. So let's talk plans for tonight's 'show'. Walk with me." Hades suggested before looking back at Cruella and saying, "Eh, carefully." Before following Hades outside, Cruella turned and shouted, "Horace, get rid of those wretched animals!" Then she exited. Just then, the short, fat man from before, the one who was with Jasper(Blurry assumed Jasper had to be the other man from outside), came in and looked at the dogs with an evil grin. Blurry looked back at Merlin and explained what he heard and saw.

"Well then, perhaps this can help!" Merlin opened the window a smudge and blasted some magic inside that bounced off the walls and opened every cage inside the stables. All the dogs and puppies started attack in Horace as he screamed for help. Merlin and Blurry hurried inside as Horace ran out being chased by some dogs. The Dalmatian puppies, along with Pongo, tackled Merlin and licked him while wagging their tails, happily.

Merlin laughed, "Whoa! Down, boy. Down. Thank goodness you're all right." The old wizard then turned to Blurry and said, "I'm going to stay here make sure all the puppies are safe. I need you to go after Cruella!"

"No problem." Blurry agreed.

"I'm going to teleport you to my secret vault on Main Street. Are you ready, my boy?" Merlin questioned. Blurry nodded his head. Merlin then waved his wand and teleported Blurry to the secret vault, but found that Cruella had already beaten him to it. Blurry watched as Cruella looked through stuff and said to herself, "Boss Teal's little fireworks display should make it all too easy to lay hold of that crystal." She then chuckled to herself. "Then those Dalmatians will finally be mine!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Blurry said out loud. Causing Cruella to turn around, finally noticing him. However, Cruella scoffed at Blurry and said, "Oh Please, darling. Why, there's about as much chance of you stopping me with your parlor tricks as there is of me pulling a rabbit from a hat…" Then Cruella grabbed the nearest object, which was a smoke bomb and threw at Blurry, who was blinded for a few seconds as Cruella kept looking for the crystal piece. When Blurry's vision finally cleared, he looked and saw that Cruella was readying for another attack.

"You don't stand a chance now that have the power of-" Cruella was about say "Crystal" but she looked in her hand and saw that she had something else. "-A chew toy?" She questioned.

"Might want to look behind you, Miss de Vil." Blurry suggested. Cruella looked at saw that the crystal piece was gone was replaced by at least 20 doggie chew toys. Cruella screamed in frustration.

"Outsmarted by dogs!" She cried. "No! No!" As Cruella was distracted, Blurry pointed his left hand out at the ground beneath Cruella and mumbled, "Tempore!" The wooden floor beneath Cruella began to age and started crumbling until Cruella fell through and down to the next floor.

"No!" Cruella cried out from below the hole. "You've ruined my beautiful fur coat!" She screamed at Blurry. "I'll get you for this, you brat!"

"My name's Temputus, Cruella. Blurry Temputus."

"Cruella?" Blurry heard Hades call out to the woman who just fell through the floor. The teenager hurried and hid behind the bookcase that lead to the secret vault that held the crystal piece. Blurry only peeked out a little and watched.

"Heard your shouting. What, was that signal?" Hades asked. "Whoa! Look what you've done with place. The chaos, the destruction. Nice touch." He complimented. "Anyways, the little firework diversion is working like a charm. So let's have that crystal. What do you say?...Hello? Anybody?"

"Get me out of here, you idiot!" Cruella called out from her hole.

"Cruella, babe?" Hades questioned. "Whatcha doing down there? And, uh, where's my crystal?" The Lord of the Dead asked.

"A brat by the name of Blurry Temputus took it! Now get me out of here!" Cruella cried out again. When Hades heard the last name, Temputus, he erupted into flames of anger. He knew of that name. Oh, he knew that name all too well. The child of Father Time and Mother Space.

Luckily, Blurry got out there before Hades erupted in angry flames by warping himself out through a Space Hole. He arrived back on Main Street with the crystal piece in his hand.

"Well done, my boy!" Blurry looked and saw Merlin coming towards. "Thanks to you, all the Dalmatians and other dogs are safe. But I'm afraid that Hades is still recruiting Villains to join his team to take over the Magic Kingdom." Merlin informed Blurry.

"I'm up for it." Blurry told Merlin. "Trust me, I am." Merlin smiled at Blurry's offer to help.

"Thank you, my boy! But for now, let's go back to the tower and get some rest. I'm sure we'll need it." Merlin insisted as he and Blurry headed back to Merlin's Tower for the night.

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Hades, Cruella de Vil, Jasper, Horace, and Pongo © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus © Me(GodWriting)**_


	3. Under the Sea in FantasyLand

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Under the Sea in FantasyLand**_

" _Blurry! Blurry, hurry up!" A young girl called out to the young boy, who was following her. The young girl had short, black hair with chestnut brown eyes. She smiled a great big smile as the young boy, Blurry, finally made it up the hill._

" _Why are you in a hurry?" He asked, a bit out of breath. "It's just a view." The girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest._

" _Hmph. Just a view, you say." She then smirked and then said, "I'm sure you'll change your mind about that soon." Blurry was confused and was about to ask when the girl shushed him as the sun disappeared below the horizon. It was getting dark out and Blurry was worried about what was going to happen. But then, little lights appeared. They were small at first, but then more and more lights appeared and made the surrounding night light up. Blurry was astonished by what he was seeing. He smiled as he watched the lights dance around each other._

" _This is...amazing…" Blurry gasped._

" _Told ya so." The girl giggled. Blurry laughed a little and looked at the girl with a smile that rivaled her smile._

" _This is more that just a view." Blurry admitted. "...Thanks Carol."_

The old grandfather clock rang, waking Blurry from his slumber. He groaned as he sat up. He was much of a morning person, but he just had to deal with it. Blurry got up from his makeshift bed on Merlin's couch and trudged over to the kitchen area to grab some breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, Blurry just stood there when he saw Merlin, already up and wearing some kind of blue diving suit with a snorkel. The old wizard was too busy making tea to notice Blurry entering until the teenager said, "Morning."

Merlin jumped a little in surprise, almost spilling over the tea, but he caught it before it hit the ground. "O-Oh! Good morning, Blurry! I didn't know you would be up this early." Merlin said. "I assumed that teens your age would like to sleep in rather than wake up early."

"Well, not all teenagers are like that." Blurry stated. "What's with the suit?" He asked.

"Oh! This! Well…" Merlin started. "Water levels around the kingdom have been rising rather suspiciously, and Hades' minions seem to be everywhere we go! I need to go look and see if the crystal piece is still in the safe spot I left it, and I need you, my boy, to search for the cause of this problem. I've contacted Sebastian and he believes he knows what's going on. He'll fill you in on the rest." The wizard informed. Blurry nodded his head, understandingly, and was about to head out but Merlin stopped him by saying, "You might want to wear your swimsuit and bring a scuba tank. I have one in the closet next to my dresser!" Blurry wasn't going to question WHY he had that, so he just went with it.

Blurry, now dressed in his black and blue swim trunks, and equipped with the scuba tank, was swimming in the waters, looking for Sebastian when he came upon the red crab, looking through a pile of things.

"Jumpin' Jellyfish," Sebastian cried out, "how do I get myself into these situations?" He asked himself. Blurry swam over and tapped on Sebastian's shoulder. The crab turned around screamed but realized it was just Blurry, the boy Merlin told him about. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sebastian then sighed and told Blurry, "Oh, I knew it had to be Ursula come back again! Look!" Sebastian motioned to a crystal ball that showed an image of the Sea Witch, Ursula. "She's going to be trouble." A scene started to play out within the crystal ball and it showed Ursula in the River of Souls talking to Hades.

"So I'm asking myself…" Hades started. "...what is the fabulously wicked Ursula doing here in the River of Souls...when she could be leading my invasion of the Magic Kingdom. You capture that Land and the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom for me, and I'll let you stay up there." Hades offered. The scene changed to Ursula talking to her two pet eels.

"Here's the fun in capturing anything…" Ursula said, "...if you don't to rule over the poor unfortunate souls you swam over in the process. Besides...our hot headed much too busy to realize that I've double-crossed him until it's too late!" The Sea Witch laughed. "Tear down the sea walls, boys!" The scene stopped and Blurry looked back at Sebastian, who looked beyond worried.

"She's gonna flood the whole place!" The red crab cried out, pacing back and forth. Blurry put two fingers on Sebastian's shoulder, telling his it would be alright with his eyes. Blurry picked up Sebastian and put the crab on his shoulder and started swimming off to try and find Ursula. As they were swimming, Blurry spotted Ariel swimming around, looking very worried.

"It's Ariel!" Sebastian noticed and then called out to her. Ariel noticed and hurried over to Blurry and Sebastian.

"Sebastian! There you are! I've been looking for you, and who's your friend?" The little mermaid asked.

"This is Blurry, but no time for introductions!" Sebastian stated. "What's wrong, Ariel?"

"Right!" Ariel exclaimed. "Over by the shipwreck...I thought I saw Ursula, but...how can that be?" The mermaid thought out loud. Blurry and Sebastian exchanged looks and knew what to do next. Along with Ariel, they headed towards the shipwreck, but hid behind a wall when they saw Ursula swimming away.

"Oh, no!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Ursula has already broken through the sea wall!" Blurry was about got chase after Ursula when…

"Ursula's plan is working…"

"Soon the ocean will flood the castle…"

Blurry looked around and saw Ursula's pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam. He swam back a bit away from the moray eels, trying to keep a safe distance when the eels said, at the same time, "...to create a new fortress."

"We can't allow-"

"-Any interference!" The eels then sent a shock of electricity towards Blurry and the teen was shocked. He held back a small scream of pain, and looked back the eels with a glare. Blurry looked above the eels and saw an old cannon up above on another floor. Blurry sent forward a wave of Time Energy, aging the wood above so the cannon fell on top of the eels. The cannon blasted of the eels, and Flotsam and Jetsam started swimming away saying:

"Ugh...Too loud…"

"And quite heavy…"

"You did it, Blurry!" Sebastian cheered. "There's still maybe time to stop the Sea Witch and the rising ocean. Come on!" Blurry nodded and followed Sebastian as they swam towards a secret entrance to the castle dungeons but the duo found that dungeons were flooded.

"We have to get past Ursula's guards!" Sebastian suggested, which Blurry nodded to. Blurry swam and felt a presence following him and Sebastian. Blurry took a careful look around before realizing that he was being followed by a shark! Blurry's eyes widened with shock and moved out of the way before the shark could bite him. Sebastian screamed like a little girl as the shark started coming after him. However, the shark didn't get very far when Blurry got on top of the predator and started punching its eyes. The shark tried to shake the teenager off but with the pain in its eyes, it couldn't see very well. As soon as the shark started swimming away, trying to see its way out, Blurry and Sebastian swam away before the shark came back to get his revenge.

"Well done, my friend!" Sebastian told Blurry. Blurry nodded his head, but suddenly stopped when he felt something. It wasn't the presence of the shark again. No, this was different. It was dark magic.

"What's wrong Blurry?" Sebastian asked. Blurry looked towards a corridor to his right and motioned Sebastian to follow him. Blurry went on ahead as the red crab followed him. Finally, Blurry surfaced with Sebastian and removed his air mask for a while as floated in the water.

"Oh. Please help!" Blurry looked at saw it was Ariel again. "I-I can't get free. Won't someone please help me?" She cried. But Blurry could tell something was off about Ariel. That's when Merlin poofed in and saw Ariel in trouble.

"Oh, dear." Merlin gasped. "Don't worry, Ariel! I'll have you free in a moment, hang on!" He told the little mermaid.

"Come closer. Take my hand!" Ariel told Merlin. "It's the only way." Just as Merlin was about to reach for Ariel's hand and grab it…

"Tempus Rewind!" Blurry shouted, sending a blast of Time Magic towards _Ariel_. Merlin and Sebastian looked at Blurry, shocked. Merlin was about to question when _Ariel_ started to change and her voice sounded different.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Give me your hand, oh please. I'm just a helpless little mermaid." That's when _Ariel_ changed back into the Sea Witch as she said, "What could you possibly have to fear from little old me?" Ursula laughed as she disappeared back into the water. Her voiced through the room, "I'm just warming up, honey. It's sink or swim time!" She laughed again.

"Great work, my friend." Sebastian said. "But how did you-"

"I felt her dark magic." Blurry said with a shrug. "I followed it and led right that Ariel we saw. It was a trick."

"Well then, that was much too close!" Merlin said. "Amazing job, my boy!"

"Don't compliment me yet." Blurry stated. "I'm going after Ursula!" Blurry put his scuba mask back on and down into the water after the Sea Witch. Blurry snuck into the room where Ursula was. She looking for stuff in the castle's basement when the crystal ball turned on and Hades appeared. Blurry hid behind a wall for cover so Hades wouldn't see him.

"Knock, knock. Is this thing on?" He asked. "Ursula?"

"Oh, hold your seahorses, big boy." The Sea Witch snapped at him. "Now, where would he hid a magic crystal?" Ursula asked herself.

"Since the general 'dampness' of the cozy, little castle is REALLY going to do a number on my hair," Hades said, "I'm going to need you to drain the place, capisce?" Then Hades' image in the crystal ball disappeared and Blurry came out of hiding and confronted Ursula. She glared at the teenager.

"Listen. With all these interruptions, how am I ever going to finish?" She asked Blurry. The boy shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't really talk with his scuba mask on. "Maybe...by first finishing you!" Blurry dodged the attack and then sent Space Energy towards Ursula but he purposely missed and warped the bookcase next to her out of existence. Ursula looked shocked, seeing what the boy just did. She looked Blurry, who had a serious look on his face as he swam towards her a bit.

"Please, let's be reasonable." She told him. But Blurry didn't listen as he used his Space Energy to create a bow and arrow. He aimed and fired the arrow at Ursula. The arrow wasn't meant to harm Ursula, but it was meant to send her back to the Underworld, where she belonged.

"No!" Ursula cried as she warped out of the castle and back into the Underworld and into the River of Souls. Suddenly, back in the castle, the water started draining and the castle was no longer flooded! Everything was wet, yes...but it wasn't flooding anymore. Sebastian came down to the room and to Blurry's side as the teenager took of his scuba tank and mask.

"Amazing work, my friend!" Sebastian cheered. "You defeated the Sea Witch!" Just then, Hades' image reappeared on the crystal ball and Blurry and Sebastian got out of there before Hades saw them, but Blurry overheard Hades saying, "Why is this crystal ball no longer in service?"

Blurry and Sebastian met up with Merlin and Ariel, the REAL Ariel, outside the castle. Ariel was as happy as can be as she did flips in the water.

"You did it!" She cheered. "You saved the day!" Ariel smiled at Blurry and he just nodded his head in agreement with her.

"However, my dear," Merlin chimed in, "I'm afraid Hades stilling finding villains to join his efforts. But for now, we must rest, Blurry."

"Yeah, and I think I've enough swimming to last the rest of the week." Blurry stated. Merlin, Sebastian, and Ariel laughed at this, but Blurry...he didn't. He did not laugh, or crack a small smile. Not like he did all that time ago…

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Hades, Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Ariel, Sebastian © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus © Me(GodWriting)**_


	4. A Child vs The Mistress

_**Chapter 3:**_

 _ **A Child vs. The Mistress**_

Blurry was reading a book he had brought along with him to Disney World. It was an old book that his mother had given to him for his 10th birthday. It was a story about a detective and a princess who hated each other but later on fell in love. Blurry had read the book over 13 times. He thought it was a really good book, and didn't like to read anything else. Just as he was about to finish the second to last chapter, the old telephone on the other side of the room rang. Blurry looked and set down his book to get up and answer the phone.

"Hello?" Blurry said into the phone.

"Oh! Blurry! Thank goodness!" Merlin said on the other side of the phone. Blurry wondered where Merlin had gone. It was at least 10:30 at night and Merlin said that he was going to run an errand, but that was 4 hours ago. Before Blurry could ask, Merlin spoke again. "The Good Fairies need our help! But unfortunately Hades' minions have me pinned down. And at tea time, no less!"

"Merlin. It's 10:31pm. How is that-"

"No time, my boy!" Merlin interrupted Blurry. "I need you to find the Fairies and carry on without me for now. One of the most feared of all villains is attempting to get this crystal piece-Oh dear." Merlin said worried over the phone. Blurry knew exactly what was wrong.

"You lost the crystal piece, didn't you?" He asked. Merlin stuttered a bit.

"What-No! I-I...I just don't have it on me...my boy."

"So...you lost it." Blurry clarified. Merlin groaned at Blurry before saying, "Just go out to Fantasyland again and find the Good Fairy, Merryweather, and help her out!" Then Merlin hung up before Blurry said anything else. The teenager just shrugged and put the phone back down before heading out of the tower.

Blurry hurried to Fantasyland and knocked on the door to a nice, little cottage, and the door just opened a little. Blurry opened the door to see the blue fairy, Merryweather searching through some books.

"Oh, now, where is that dungeon escape spell?" She asked out loud. Blurry cleared his throat to gain her attention. Merryweather looked and greeted Blurry. "Oh hello! You must be Blurry Temputus, Merlin told me about you." She said.

"Yes, that's me." Blurry replied.

"Well, thank goodness you're here." She said. "That wicked Maleficent has returned. Let me show you." Merryweather use her magic on a nearby book and Blurry walked over to see the scene play out. It the Dark Fairy, Maleficent, talking to none other than Hades.

"Here's the deal." Hades told her. "Your capture the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and I give you a 'Get-Out-of-the-Underworld' Free Card. What do you say?" He asked. The scene changed to Maleficent stealing the crystal piece from Merlin while he was busy with Pain and Panic.

"So Maleficent came back and stole the crystal shard!" Merryweather explained. The scene changed again to Maleficent inside her castle.

"What a shame the Lord of the Dead won't be getting the crystal he so desperately desires." Maleficent told her minions. "I'm afraid I've decided to use it to reclaim my rightful place of power instead." She laughed before ordering her minions, "Prepare my trap!" The minions then when after the Three Good Fairies, and captured Fauna and Flora, but Merryweather barely escaped.

"That's harsh…" Blurry mumbled.

"We've got to save Flora and Fauna!" Merryweather said. She then looked back at the book and found something. "Oh, here's that spell! _From this list of three, I'll need help from thee_." She told Blurry.

"OK...So, we need to rescue Flora and Fauna, get back the crystal shard, and stop Maleficent from taking over." Blurry clarified.

"Exactly!" Merryweather replied. "There's no time to waste! We must hurry!"

"In that case…" Blurry's hands glowed a pink aura and he said, "Warp Portal!" A small portal then opened before him and Merryweather. The blue fairy floated there in shock before she heard Blurry say, "Ladies first." She looked at the teen and nodded her head and flew through the portal, followed by Blurry. They appeared in the dungeon inside Maleficent's stronghold, and the two were standing right in front of the guard of Flora and Fauna's dungeon.

"Listen," Merryweather whispered to Blurry, making sure not wake the sleeping guard up. "While you take care of the guard, dear, I'll sneak into the dungeon and get Flora and Fauna ready to escape. Then we break them out!" As Merryweather flew into hiding, Blurry walked up to the guard and flicked the guard's forehead. The pig guard woke up and saw Blurry.

"Halt intruder!" He ordered before swinging his axe at the teenager. Blurry, however, jumped out of the way. Blurry summoned his Space bow and arrow again and shot the pig guard. However, it didn't harm him, but more like trapped in a small space of paralysis. That's when Blurry shot another arrow up and made the space around the bricks above collapse, causing the bricks to fall on top of the guard. But as a bonus, the guard also fell through the floor and down. Just then, Merryweather appeared to again and told Blurry, "The window's blocked and sealed with evil magic. We have to break down the door!"

"Not a problem." Blurry told the blue fairy. Blurry's hands glowed pink again and the door was also glowing pink. Blurry then clapped and crushed his hand together, and the space around the door started crushing the door into little pieces. Then, when the way was opened, Flora, the red fairy, and Fauna, the green fairy, came out.

"Oh, thank you for rescuing us, young man!" Flora said to Blurry.

"And with Three Good Fairies to help now I'm sure you can stop Maleficent!" Merryweather encouraged.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Blurry started opening another portal but the minute after it opened, the closed before Blurry and fairies could walk through. Blurry tried again, but the same thing happened. "Something in the castle is blocking me." The teenager said. "We're going to have to get out here on our own." Blurry hurried out of the dungeon area, follow by the fairies, trying to find the exit. Blurry turned every corridor and checked every room he could get into to try and find a way out. But unfortunately, he lost Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather because he was running too fast. When he noticed they weren't behind him anymore, Blurry was about to groan loudly in annoyance but stopped when heard a voice down the next corridor.

"Are we ready, my pets?" Blurry peeked out from behind the wall and saw Maleficent there, talking to her minions. The henchmen nodded and Maleficent handed them a bag as she said, "Take the crystal shard and prepare the device. Once I cast my spell and conquer this Land, summon our friend from the Underworld." Maleficent scoffed. "He thinks he can simply claim his coveted crystal, but instead he'll walk into my trap." Blurry was about to run off and find the fairies and get out of there when…

"Shall we welcome our unexceptional visitor?" Blurry froze and didn't move an inch. It was quiet for a moment before he heard Maleficent say, "Don't be shy now, dear child. Come here." He had no control of his body. Blurry started to walk back and towards Maleficent, but he wasn't doing, it the evil fairy that was doing it with magic. Blurry stopped at least 2 feet away from the Mistress of all Evil. Then felt himself regain control of his body, but Blurry didn't run away, he just stood there because he knew that if he ran, Maleficent would just make him come to her. She gave Blurry a chilling smile as she looked at him.

"So, you must be Blurry Temputus." She assumed. "The child of Time and Space."

Blurry shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, that's me. How'd you know?"

"The Lord of the Dead told us to look out for a boy with strange abilities." Maleficent answered. "I'm guessing that would be you." Blurry narrowed his eyes at the fairy as she continued. "However, I've done my research on the Time and Space Family, but they don't have a son named Blurry, but they DO have a son named Conroy." Her smiled disappeared as she glared at Blurry. "So...are you really who you say you are?" Blurry didn't answer her, he didn't say a word.

Just then, Maleficent blasted Blurry with magic. He tried to dodge it, but the magic blast was faster and nailed Blurry in the stomach. The teen cried out in pain as his back hit the stone wall. He looked up at the evil fairy as she readied another attack, but suddenly…

"Blurry!" The Three Good Fairies hurried to the scene and, all at the same time, blasted their powerful spells at Maleficent.

"No!" Maleficent was pushed back by the spells and her pet crow was turned into stone. She growled as she looked and saw the Good Fairies guarding Blurry, who was trying to get up from the attack. "You have the advantage this time, but I shall not be stopped!" Maleficent laughed as she teleported away and out of the castle.

"That wicked old witch didn't fight fair!" Merryweather said. "Running off like that just when you had her." Flora and Fauna helped Blurry up.

"Thanks…" Blurry told the fairies. "She must be going to set her plan into action."

"That could be right." Fauna agreed.

"Oh my." Flora gasped. "Oh, let's hope not." Blurry tried to open a portal again, despite Fauna telling him he shouldn't use too much of his energy, and this time a pink portal did open for them. The Fairies and Blurry walked through and into an open field near a small town. Blurry looked and saw Maleficent there and she was talking to Hades.

"Recovering the Crystal will be but a trifling task once I'm in control." She told Hades.

"Well, that's reassuring." Hades said. "Because, and I know this is just going to sound crazy, but my minions suggested that you already HAD the crystal. Of course, I said you would tell me if you did, so, you'll summon me when you have things wrapped up?" He asked.

"Of course, my liege." Maleficent said with a slight bow. Hades teleported away and Maleficent started preparing her spell as she chanted, " _A Forest of Thorns shall be their tomb, born through the skies of a fog of doom! And with the Crystal's power in hand, none but I shall rule the land!_ " The magic spell worked and the land started becoming engulfed with black thorn vines and it was spreading fast. Maleficent laughed as she walked away and teleported back to her castle. Blurry and the Good Fairies watched in horror as the vines started coming their way. Blurry then used Time Energy and froze the vines in time, but struggling to keep it like that. The teenager turned to the three fairies and said, "I could use a little help here! Please!"

"Come on, girls!" Flora encouraged. "Let's combine our magic and counter Maleficent's spell!" The fairies charged up their magic powers and blasted them at the same time. And combined with Blurry's current Time Energy, the spell was successful. The black thorn vines disappeared and the land was brought back to normal.

"Well done, everyone!" Merryweather said. "We showed her!" Blurry panted a bit but stood up straight and told the blue fairy, "Actually, I don't think we showed her anything yet."

"Blurry is correct." Flora agreed. "Until Maleficent is gone, we cannot rest."

"Then we have to take her out now." Blurry said as he opened another pink portal and jumped through. Soon, Blurry ended up back in Maleficent's castle, and just in time to see Maleficent setting up her trap for Hades.

"Prepare my trap to be turned against the boy and the Good Fairies first, should they come around here again." Maleficent told her minions.

"Maleficent!" Blurry shouted, confronting the evil fairy. She gasped and looked at Blurry.

"You! Hear me, boy, now you will face me and all the power of my fury!" She then started transforming from an evil fairy into a fearsome, black dragon. Blurry back up a bit, frightened. Maleficent blew flames at the boy but he jumped out of the way. Blurry's Space Arrows, they weren't meant to harm another being, but to more manipulate the area around them. But then, Blurry spotted a metal arrow on the floor. He dove for it, prepared the Space Bow with the metal arrow, and fired it at the dragon. It was a direct hit. Maleficent screeched in pain before turning to her stupid minions, telling them, "Prepare the trap to be turned against them first!" One henchman understood what she mean and told the others to prepare the trap.

Blurry noticed the bag attached to the henchman's, feeling the magic from the crystal shard inside. Blurry held out his hands, his right hand glowing blue and his left glowing pink. Blurry's Magic was enough to activate crystal's power and send a powerful blast towards the henchmen and Maleficent.

"You fools! No!" Maleficent cried before letting out one last mighty roar as a dragon. She then disappeared into the ground and back into the Underworld. Blurry let out heavy breaths, using up most of his energy to activate crystal. But who knew that only one shard had THAT much power? Blurry then remembered and hurried as fast as he could, he grabbed the crystal and tried to run out of the castle before anyone else saw him. However…

"So, it's been a long time, hasn't it, kid?" Blurry froze again and sighed. He turned around to see Hades. He didn't say a word to the Lord of the Dead. So, Hades did all the talking. "I mean, look at ya, kid! How old are you now, 16 or something?"

"..I'm 18, Hades." Blurry corrected him.

"Yeah, sure…" Hades waved it off. "So, where is everybody?" He asked before sniffing the air around him and saying, "Wait a minute, is that...burnt dragon?" Blurry just shrugged his shoulders, not really in the mood for this.

"And a trap, for me?" Hades asked as he looked at the trap next to him that Maleficent had set up earlier. "Aw, you shouldn't have, kid, really."

"It was Maleficent's idea." Blurry informed him.

"Well, I guess I kind of expected that from the _Mistress of Evil_. But I tell ya, kid, watching a villain of her caliber is such a joy, I just couldn't bring myself to interfere." The God said as he summoned a cigar and lit it with his thumb. He then looked at his hourglass wristwatch and looked back Blurry with an evil smirk. "Listen, kid, I've gotta go, so I'll let you walk away with this one. But let me give you a little warning…"

"Oh really?" Blurry questioned. "What's the warning?" Hades then teleported for his original spot and appeared in front of Blurry and grabbed his neck and tightened his grasp. Blurry choked a little in surprise as he looked up at Hades.

"You get in the way of my plans again, and I'll make sure you never see your high-and-mighty parents again." Hades growled, turning a bit red. He let go of Blurry's neck and the teenager coughed a bit, trying to regain some air. He looked up and saw Hades walking away before he teleported back to the Underworld, leaving Blurry alone in the abandoned castle.

"I just love happy endings." Flora said with a happy sigh. Blurry returned for the castle with shard, and returned it to Merlin. He explained to the old wizard and the Good Fairies what happened with Maleficent but didn't explain his encounter with Hades.

"Well done, my boy!" Merlin told Blurry. "Let's head home, now, it's pretty and you look exhausted, Blurry!"

"You can say that again…" Blurry mumbled.

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Hades, Maleficent, henchmen, Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus © Me(GodWriting)**_


	5. A Crystal in FrontierLand

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **A crystal in Frontierland**_

" _Try again."_

" _But father, I've been trying over forty times now! Can't I take a break?"_

" _You fool!" The boy flinched at his father's shout. The father stood up from his chair with his orb and walked towards his son. "My boy, you have great potential that rests within you. It's your duty to awaken it and, when you grow old enough, rule over Time and Space! You must look deep within yourself-"_

" _But I can't father!" The boy cried. The father looked at his son and saw that he was almost on the verge of tears. "I...I just can't. No matter how hard I try, no matter what kind of training I do...I'll never be as strong as you, or mother, or even Alabaster…" He mumbled. Silence took place before the son heard his father sigh._

" _Conroy." He started. "Listen to me." The father knelt down to his son's level and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm going to tell you a Magic spell that will help you become stronger in your heart."_

" _Stronger...in my heart?" The son repeated. The father nodded._

" _Yes. Now, repeat after me…"_

"...urry...Blurry...Blurry, wake up!"

"Huh?! What?!" Blurry woke up suddenly and looked around. He and Merlin were on a small river raft heading downstream. "...Uh…"

"Oh, Teenagers…" Merlin mumbled. "Blurry, you must stay focused! This land is in great peril! I'm dropping you off here." Merlin moved the raft to a riverbank and Blurry off. "Pocahontas will fill you in on the details of what's going on."

"What about you?" Blurry asked, before jumping off the small raft.

"Well, I will be dealing with Hades' little troublemakers. Be careful, my boy!" And with that, Merlin was off. Blurry watched him leave before walking down the trail into the forest. Soon, he came into an area to see the Native American, Pocahontas, looking into a fire. Blurry walked towards her.

"Excuse me, miss." He greeted. "Are you-"

"Yes, I am Pocahontas. Merlin told me about you, Blurry. How unfortunate that the men coming to our shores aren't like you…" She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Blurry asked. Pocahontas answered by merging some plants and berries together and throwing them into the fire. Smoke rose from the fire and showed images of Hades talking to the man that problem to Pocahontas and her people before, Ratcliffe. And Hades, in Blurry's opinion, was an outfit that made him look really stupid.

"Ratcliffe? Name is Indigo, Lord of the East Underworld Trading Company. Hey how ya doing?" He greeted. "You seem hungry...for a little adventure! Bada-bing, Bada-boom! Heh, so hear me out. I'm thinking of using my influence to grant your freedom. Then, in exchange, you dig up a certain 'treasure' for me. Interested?" Hades asked. The scene changed to Ratcliffe talking to his men when they arrived on land.

"We will lay waste to this now land until it gives up its riches. Not gold, but something even more valuable. A crystal!" The smoke and image disappeared into the air.

"Please, Blurry." Pocahontas said. "Will you help us stop them?"

"Of course." Blurry agreed. Pocahontas thanked him and started leading the way to Ratcliffe's camp area. When they arrived, Pocahontas told Blurry, "There's something strange about these men. They are not like the other soldiers." Blurry agreed with her. He could sense dark magic coming from inside the nearest tent. He told Pocahontas to stay low as he went to check things out. He quietly entered the tent and didn't see anyone inside.

"Ah it's you!" Blurry spun around to see a soldier with a drum. "OK, It's magic time!" The soldier played his drum and at first, nothing happened, until Blurry started feeling his ears ring painfully and he started to get a migraine. Blurry clutched his head and tried to cover his ears. He groaned and screamed in pain as the drumming got louder and louder. Blurry fell to his knees and glared at the soldier. He had to stop this! Blurry, struggling, put his left hand up and it glowed blue.

"Tem...Tempore!" He screamed and sent a wave of Time Energy at the drum. It was a direct hit and the drum started to age until it was crumbling into nothing. The soldier was stunned for a second, giving Blurry the chance to run up to him and punch him in the stomach. When he did, the soldier transformed and turned out to be none other that Hades' minions, Pain and Panic. The imps began to panic when they saw Blurry glaring at them.

"Oh! Hades is gonna kill us for this!" Panic screamed as he ran out of the tent.

"Was it my accent?" Pain asked as he followed his partner. "Because I can work on it!" Blurry sighed and followed the imps outside. He rejoined Pocahontas and explained what happened in the tent.

"You fight very bravely, my friend." Pocahontas then suddenly looked sad. "Still, many men have already have already reached the Frontier. Unless we stop them, they will cause much destruction."

"Then let's hurry." Blurry and Pocahontas hurried off and further into the campsite when they stopped when Blurry noticed Ratcliffe ordering his men around to find that crystal. Blurry spotted the weapons near Ratcliffe's tent. He sensed powerful, but dark, magic coming from them. Blurry hurried away and grabbed a nearby fallen tree branch and took a nearby stone and started carving a the branch into a sharp wooden arrow. Pocahontas was very impressed when she saw Blurry do this so fast.

"How?" She wondered.

"My father taught me how during our time camping when I was younger." Blurry answered. Blurry then created his Space Bow and set up the arrow. He aimed the arrow carefully and then let the arrow fly. The make-shift arrow hit its target and the weapons and supplies exploded. Ratcliffe and his men gasped in shock when they saw this happen.

"You did it!" Pocahontas smiled as she and Blurry hurried away from the campsite so the soldiers couldn't see them.

"We're not done yet though." Blurry said. "We need to find that crystal and take back what Ratcliffe stole from your land, Pocahontas." The native princess nodded her head in agreement. As Blurry and Pocahontas walked out of the forest, they came to the beach and saw some soldiers along with Ratcliffe, boarding a ship with a raccoon, struggling in their grasp. Pocahontas gasped.

"He's taken Meeko!" She exclaimed.

"He's probably gonna to try and convince us to help him find the crystal piece." Blurry guessed with a growl. "C'mon!" Blurry ran towards the boat, followed by Pocahontas. Blurry watched as Ratcliffe stuffed Meeko in a bag.

"I'm sorry, my furry friend." Ratcliffe told the raccoon. "But appears Pocahontas and that strange boy, Indigo warned me about, aren't coming to get you." He chuckled.

"Think again!" Blurry jumped on the ship and attacked two soldiers that were trying to stop him with punches. One of the guards dropped some arrows in a quiver. Blurry picked it up and swung in onto his back. He quickly pulled out an arrow and made his Space Bow to aim the arrow at Ratcliffe. "Surrender, Ratcliffe!" Blurry ordered.

Ratcliffe laughed, "Stand down, boy, or so help me I'll drop this rodent into the river!" Just then, Meeko appeared and jumped on Blurry's shoulder.

"?! Meeko?" Blurry questioned.

"What?! How-" Ratcliffe opened the bag and all the came was corn from the land. Blurry quickly put the real arrow away and prepared a Space Arrow instead. He then fired the arrow at Ratcliffe and pushed him back in the river water.

"Well done, Blurry." Pocahontas said as Blurry made his bow disappear. Just then, Pain and Panic teleported in and looked around to see Ratcliffe wasn't around.

"Well…" Panic started out, "...that didn't go so well, did it?"

"You want the truth? Or, like, what I think we should tell Hades?" Pain asked.

"I recommend telling the truth and running for your lives." Pain and Panic looked to see Blurry, readying a real arrow to fire at them. The little imps looked at him and then back at each other before screaming and running away. Pocahontas and Meeko giggled at this.

"Well done, Blurry!" The trio looked to see Merlin coming on board the ship. "Thanks to you, Hades wasn't able to get the crystal piece. And luckily…" Merlin pulled out the crystal piece and dusted the dirt off of it. "I found the Crystal piece just as I was coming to look for you."

"That's wonderful!" Pocahontas smiled and looked back at the male teenager. "Isn't is great, Blurry?" Blurry nodded his head, but didn't smile. Not one bit…

" _I'm going to tell you a Magic spell that will help you become stronger in your heart."_

" _Stronger...in my heart?" The son repeated. The father nodded._

" _Yes. Now, repeat after me...'I believe in the Magic'." The father said._

" _...What? But father, I already believe in Magic." The son explained._

" _But do you truly believe in it?" His father asked._

" _What do you mean?" The father sighed, and patted his son on the head._

" _You'll understand one day, Conroy Temputus...One day…"_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Hades, Pocahontas, Meeko, Pain and Panic, Ratcliffe © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus © Me(GodWriting)**_


	6. Shadows of New Orleans

_**Chapter 5:**_

 _ **The Shadows of New Orleans**_

" _So this is where you live, Carol?"_

" _Yup! My parents work downstairs in the BEST bakery in New Orleans. I help out sometimes, but not all the time."_

" _Well, thanks for letting me stay."_

" _No problem, Blurry!"_

" _Heh, Carol, my name isn't Blurry. It's Conroy."_

" _I know that."_

" _Then why do you keep calling me 'Blurry'?"_

" _Because that's my nickname for you! I mean, I think friends should give each other nicknames, shouldn't they?"_

" _? Friends?"_

" _Of course, we're friends, Blurry!"_

" _...You're right, Carol. We're friends."_

Walking through the streets of the Disney's New Orleans brought back those memories. This may have not been the same New Orleans Blurry visited years ago, but it sure felt similar to it. But right now wasn't the time for daydreaming about Carol, he had a mission to complete. Blurry was told by Merlin that a fellow mystic, an old woman by the name of Mama Odie, was going to tell him what to do. The teenager soon arrived at a small shop on the far side of New Orleans. He entered and saw Mama Odie sitting in her chair.

"Excuse me, are you Mama Odie?" Blurry said. The woman looked up at Blurry and gave out a small laugh.

"Yessiree! That's me!" She got up from her chair and walked over to a bathtub that fill with gumbo. "Y'all been want that magic crystal right?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Blurry said respectfully.

"Alright then. Let's look for it!" Mama Odie then began to stir the gumbo as she chanted, "Gumbo, gumbo in the pot. We need a crystal, whatcha got?!" Then an image appeared in the gumbo of the crystal shard and then it changed and showed a living shadow of a man coming up from the bottom of the earth. "Oh, some bad boy been messing around and brought the Shadow Man back!"

"Shadow Man?" Blurry questioned.

"Hush up, and look at the gumbo." Mama Odie ordered Blurry. The teen looked back down and saw Hades now entering the scene.

"Tough career choice, I know. Keep your gig as Jester in the River of Souls here...or go back and be King of the Mardi Gras." Hades offered the shadow. "But, just one condition on that King offer. You gotta bring me the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom." The scene changed and showed the Shadow Man in his workshop talking to more living shadows on the walls around him.

"A crystal of great power, my friends!" He announced. "So, I got a little proposition for y'all: Help me find it, and you'll have all the wayward souls your dark hearts desire." The shadows on the wall looked ecstatic when they heard this and left almost immediately to go and find the crystal piece. The Shadow Man chuckled to himself before looking at a newspaper clipping that read, TIANA'S PALACE OPENS TONIGHT!

"Meantime, I've got a little score to settle." The Shadow Man laughed and the scene faded out.

"Watch out, boy!" Mama Odie exclaimed to Blurry, who jumped a little at her sudden loudness. "Shadow Man's gonna use his magic potions to take over!"

"Alright...So I'm dealing with VooDoo now, charming…" Blurry mumbled. "What's our first move?"

"That Shadow Man, Dr. Facilier, is planning on getting revenge." Mama Odie explained. "You need to go to Tiana's Palace and make sure everything's alright. And don't worry, Mama'll be there to help you out. Now get to it!" Blurry nodded his head and opened a portal that lead to Tiana's Palace. However, he didn't appear in the front, but instead, in the back of the restaurant. Where he saw Lawrence, an old acquaintance of the Shadow Man, sneaking in with a bottle of one of the Shadow Man's potions.

"Nearly everyone dines at Princess Tiana's restaurant. And once the sample this!" Lawrence held up the bottle and chuckled to himself. "They'll be under the control of Dr. Facilier's spell for good. Or should I say, for evil." He chuckled again but then stopped when he heard Blurry clear his throat. Lawrence gasped in shock when his saw the teenager with dirty blonde hair.

"Good heavens!" He then glared at Blurry. "I must warn you! I am trained in the use of the Shadow Man's magic. On your guard!" Lawrence then threw magic powder at Blurry. Blurry held his breath so he didn't inhale any of it. The teenager looked and saw an opportunity to attack Lawrence. Blurry created his Space Bow and used it to trip Lawrence. This caused the older man to tumble backwards and step into a small pot and have a fish land on his head. Blurry simply watched as Lawrence tried to get the things off of him.

"It's the Shadow Man who broke me out of prison. He's to blame!" Lawrence then fell into the nearby river and Blurry shook his head, sadly.

"Yeah, tell that to the police." He said. That's when Blurry sensed something. A dark presence coming his way. It must be the shadows.

"He must've slipped some of the potion inside the food." Blurry growled and ran to the front and saw a group of shadows from the other side coming his way. Blurry looked around to see if there were any civilians nearby. Luckily, the streets were empty. Blurry hurried and readied his Space Bow and metal arrows from the quiver on his back. The shadows saw him and remembered what Dr. Facilier warned them about. Some teenager was determined to get in their way, and they needed to get rid of him. One shadow creature howled summoning more shadows to the area and they charged in. Blurry enchanted one arrow with light and fired it at a shadow. It was a direct hit and the shadow disappeared. Blurry shot one shadow after another with enchanted light arrows, but soon after one shadow disappeared, a few more took its place. Things were getting bad and Blurry was running out of arrows. Blurry then had an idea, but it was risky. Blurry waited for a while as the shadows started circling him. Then at the right moment, Blurry held up one of his last arrows and shouted, "Mittentem Lucet!" Light reflected off the metal arrow and shined in different directions, obliterating different shadows all at once. The rest of the shadows were afraid of this attack and decided to flee.

Once they were all gone, Blurry ceased using the spell and fell to his knees from lack of energy. He panted and panted when he saw something coming his way. He tried to stand up and get ready to fight whatever was coming. Turns out, it wasn't another shadow creature instead it was an alligator coming his way. It was Louis and he looked worried.

"Oh Blurry! There you are! Mama Odie and I just looked into the gumbo! And now the Shadow Man's got Princess Tiana!" Louis exclaimed. "She's in trouble, and all kinds of other deep waters. You gotta do something!"

"Oh boy…" Blurry mumbled as he regained his strength to stand and wiped some sweat away from his forehead. "Don't worry, I'll get her back."

"Be careful, though. Shadow Man took her to his workshop, and he's planning on turning Tiana back into a frog forever!" Louis warned Blurry. The teenager thanked the alligator and opened a portal that lead him into Dr. Facilier's shop. There, Blurry saw Tiana tied to a chair with a snake.

"You know, you can't just kidnap somebody and expect to get away with it." Tiana said loudly, talking to the Shadow Man in the other room. "You let me go!

"Psst!" Blurry whispered to Tiana, who looked at him in surprise. He put his finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet.

"You must be Tiana, I'm guessing." Blurry whispered.

Tiana nodded, "Yeah, and I DO NOT want to be a frog again. Please, you have to help me get out of here!"

"Don't worry-"

"Oh! But be careful!" Tiana warned. "The Shadow Man's in the next room!" As if on cue, Blurry heard footsteps closing in, and he quickly hid himself behind the curtain. He peeked out just in time to see Hades teleport in and talk to Dr. Facilier.

"Now, now, I know what you're thinking," Facilier said, before Hades spoke, "but y'all gonna get that Crystal."

"Yeah, didn't you say you had your 'top people' on it? Only last I checked, honestly, 'shadows' aren't 'people', Doc." Hades informed, with a hint of warning in his voice. "My advice…? Quit delegating, and start participating, or you're ALL going back to the 'Other Side'." And with that, Hades teleported out there and Facilier walked off to do his own work. Blurry slowly came out of hiding and looked around and made sure the coast was clear.

"Hurry!" Tiana whispered to Blurry. "Now's your chance! You gotta mess up the Shadow Man's potion!" She informed the teenager.

"I'm on it!" Blurry rushed over to the pot and took random bottles of mixtures, herbs, and strange liquids and poured them all into the pot. Blurry only hoped that this would have negative effect on Facilier's potion. Suddenly, the potion started shooting out fireworks and bright lights, and one of those lights hit the snake that tied up Tiana, making it disappear and releasing Tiana.

"Oh! You did it!" Tiana exclaimed, giving Blurry a big hug. "Thank you so much!" Tiana hurried out of the VooDoo Workshop and Blurry was about to follow her when he heard something behind him. He quickly looked and saw shadow creature coming out of the potion Blurry tampered with and drop a bag into Dr. Facilier's hand. The Shadow Man saw Blurry and ran out the other door and Blurry ran after him.

The teenager chased after Facilier all over town until he finally lost him at street corner that led to an alleyway. Blurry looked around the alley, keeping a sharp eye out for Dr. Facilier. However, Blurry felt something hit him on the back of the head, hard, and forced onto the ground. Blurry wasn't knocked out, but he groaned in pain and rubbed the back of his head. He turned onto his back and the end of cane pushed him down onto the ground. Blurry growled when he saw Dr. Facilier looming over him.

"Tiana's escape was unfortunate, but once I deliver THIS! I'll have my revenge." The Shadow Man laughed as he put the small bag from earlier into his jacket. "And you, young man, I'm sure I'll get a bonus reward for giving you to Hades." Facilier laughed again, but let his guard down. Giving Blurry the chance to sweep him under the leg and make the Shadow Man fall down. Blurry got up, as Dr. Facilier hurried to get up and was terrified by the deadly look in Blurry red, ruby eyes.

"No...Please...Give a poor fellow a break…?"

"No." Blurry simply said stepping closer.

"Wh-What about a little deal?" Facilier offered.

"Mom taught me not to take deals from VooDoo People." Blurry informed.

"But I can make your dreams come true!" The Shadow Man told Blurry.

Blurry stopped for a second and looked at Facilier, "Dreams, huh?"

"Yeah…" Then Facilier took out a potion bottle. "Or all your worst NIGHTMARES!" He was about to throw the potion bottle at Blurry when Louis came in suddenly and blew his trumpet into Facilier's ear. This stunned the Shadow Man, giving Blurry the chance to swipe the bottle from him. Facilier looked at Blurry, who now had the potion.

Blurry told him, "Sorry, Doc. But my dreams were destroyed, and my worst nightmare came true, a very long time ago." He threw the potion at Facilier and there was cloud of smoke. When it disappeared, Facilier had been turned into a frog.

"Wow…" Was all Blurry could say. Suddenly, an evil-looking VooDoo mask creature came down from the sky and Facilier got nervous.

"No! I'm not ready to go back!" He told the mask. "I still got an idea on how to turn this whole thing around!" But the mask didn't listen and sucked up Facilier, and took him back to the Underworld. Louis came out and looked into the bag the Shadow Man dropped.

"Oh! It's that Crystal ya'll been looking for!' He exclaimed before handing the bag over to Blurry.

"Thanks, Louis." Blurry said, accepting the bag. "I'll bring it over to Mama Odie right away."

"No need, child!" Blurry and Louis looked and saw Mama Odie and Merlin approaching them with smiles of victory on their faces. "You got the Crystal! Getting it is what you wanted, but earning it is what you needed!"

"Shadow Man? Shadow Man?" The group then heard the voice of Hades coming in. Merlin teleported away with Mama Odie as Louis and Blurry hid behind some boxes.

"Hellooo, huh, my Crystal, huh?" He called out. "Come on, doc. I'm a busy god! Got places to go, people to cheat, ya know?" He then walked off, giving Blurry and Louis the chance to run off without being seen with the Crystal shard.

Later on, that night, the gang held a huge party on a steamboat that was going across the bayou. Everyone was dancing and singing, having a wonderful time. However, Blurry was looking off the edge of the boat, staring down at the water while eating a beignet that Tiana had made for the party. They were good, really good, but the beignets Blurry was eating weren't the same as Carol's beignets…

" _Here, Blurry!" Carol hurried over to the table with a plate of fresh, hot beignets in her hands. Blurry sat at the table and looked in amazement at the plate full of food._

" _Carol...This look amazing!" Blurry gasped._

 _Carol giggled, "Thanks! My mama taught me how to make them! And she always tells me to follow the recipe exactly, or else they won't turn out the way you want them to turn out. Go on, Blurry! Try one!" Blurry smiled and nodded his head as he picked a hot, powder sugared beignet and ate it slowly. His eyes widened and his smile became even bigger._

" _These are AWESOME!" Blurry nearly shouted with his mouth full. "Carol, you're the-?!" Blurry then heard Carol coughing a little, but then coughing got worse a bit. Blurry quickly put down his snack and hurried out of his seat to Carol. "Carol?! Are you alright?" He asked concerned._

" _Ye-Yeah…" Carol answered, before coughing on last time. "I'm just fine." She then offered Blurry a smile, but even Blurry could tell that it was a weak smile._

"Ah, there you are, my boy!" Blurry looked and saw, Merlin, Mama Odie, Tiana, and Louis walking over to him. "Excellent work, Blurry!" Merlin complimented.

Mama Odie laughed and said to Blurry, "Mama likes your style, boy! You got spunk!"

"Sure do. I think you're the bees-knees!" Tiana told Blurry before giving him another big hug. "Thanks again." She said she released Blurry.

"No problem." Blurry replied.

"However, Hades is still registering villains." Merlin informed Blurry. "We'll worry about that tomorrow, Blurry, but for tonight, let's party the night away!" Merlin cheered. Everyone headed to dance but Blurry stayed behind and looked back down at the water...wondering if Carol was here...would she be able to dance?

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Hades, Tiana, Dr. Facilier, Mama Odie, Louis, Shadows, and Lawrence © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus © Me(GodWriting)**_


	7. New Groove in AdventureLand

**Chapter 6:**

 **A New Groove in AdventureLand**

Blurry and Merlin arrived in the jungle-like area of AdventureLand to find the next Crystal Piece, however, their trip was soon interrupted when undead soldiers from the Underworld ambushed them and Merlin and Blurry were having a hard time fighting them off.

"Listen, Blurry!" Merlin said before blasting more magic at a solider. "Go on ahead, Emperor Kuzco can advise you in my absence!"

"Merlin! Are you-"

"There's no time, Blurry!" Merlin interrupted the teenage boy. "Be careful!" And with that, Merlin teleported Blurry to Kuzco's palace and landed in front of the obnoxious emperor himself.

"Whoa! Hello there!" Kuzco greeted with a small wave.

"Emperor Kuzco, I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, the old blue dude informed of you. So, here's the deal." Kuzco began. "Yzma's got another evil plan, and it's up to us to stop her." Kuzco then pointed to the wall with hieroglyphics on them that started to move as Kuzco continued explained. "Okay. So the not-so-nice blue guy is helping Yzma. Evil villain team-up." The hieroglyphics then high-fived each other. "Why is that important? Oh, right. It might affect...ME!" Kuzco emphasized. Blurry rubbed his temples and was getting a heachache from the hieroglyphics moving. Blurry, using Time and Space Magic, made a vortex appear on the wall showing Yzma and her henchman, Kronk.

"Kronk!" Yzma called out. "Lazuli, Lord of the Underworld, has offered me another chance at power." Then Hades, dressed up as some Inca clothing to make himself look like a different God, but he still had the flaming hair. Anyways, Yzma continued, "If I find the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom, he'll make me...Empress of AdventureLand!" She cheered.

"So, what about the whole poison souffle plan?" Kronk wondered.

"We'll kill Kuzco later." Yzma assured him. "Get me the leftover animal transformation potions! We're going to steal that crystal...by turning everyone into...Alpacas!" Yzma laughed and then thought, "And make some nice sweaters too."

"OK. You hear that?" Kuzco asked as the images ended. "Killing...and sweaters? That's not good."

"Yeah...I'm not a big fan of wool sweaters or alpacas." Blurry mumbled.

"So, you're going have, y'know, take care of them." Kuzco said, shooing off Blurry. The dirty blonde teenage raised a brow and asked the emperor, "And what are YOU going to do?"

"Uh, hello? Supervise. That's an important and tiring job, y'know?" Kuzco answered while taking a sip of some juice a servant got for him. Blurry groaned and put his hand to his face. He stormed up Kuzco, grabbing him by his arm, and pulling him out his lounge chair of a throne.

"Heyheyhey! No touchy! What are you-"

"You can _supervise_ on the way, your highness. You're coming with." Before Kuzco could protest, Blurry opened another portal that led him and his annoying superviser to the next destination. They soon arrived in Yzma's not-so-secret lab and saw one of the guards testing one of the potions, which was disguised as tea.

"Huh, looks like Yzma's her potion a trial run." Kuzco whispered. "So, ah, you're gonna have to deal with this guy." Blurry rolled his eyes and snuck around the corner, getting closer to the guard.

"Go ahead." Yzma urged the guard on. The guard looked at the tea and hesitated to drink it because it looked and smelled funny.

"Yeah, there's nothing in it." Kronk said, but the quickly added, " _It_ , meaning _tea_. Not anything bad." Finally, the guard to a sip of the "tea" and immediately transformed into a llama. Yzma triumphantly laughed.

"It still works!" She cheered as she and Kronk left the lair, leaving the guard to his thoughts when Blurry jumped out of hiding as soon as they left. The llama guard growled at him and put his hand-uh...hooves up and got ready to fight. Blurry summoned his Space Bow and created a Space Arrow. He quickly fired the arrow and the magic of it caused the llama guard to be pushed back with great force and crash through the nearby wall and fall. As soon as the guard hit the ground, though, there was a POOF sound and he shouted up, "I'm human again!" Then something from below sounded like it fell on him and there was another POOF.

"Yeah...Not so much anymore." Blurry commented.

"Great work," Kuzco said, coming out of hiding, "let's see if you can stop Kronk from using Yzma's potion now. And I'm just...still going to supervise." Kuzco was then dragged by Blurry again into another portal that lead to the village where the Crystal Shard was suppose to be. Surprisingly, Kronk was already there with his food stand set up with a potion bottle in hand.

"Hey just it time!" Kuzco said before Blurry dragged him over quickly, hiding behind a house. "So, you're going have to stop Sweater Man from peddling with his suspicious snacks."

"Alright…" Blurry mumbled. "I'll be right back." And then ran off to do something. Meanwhile, Kronk was facing a dilemma.

"Seems a shame." Said the Angel Kronk on the real Kronk's left shoulder.

"Yeah, the potion could really spoil that wonderful tartness in the mango chipotle dipping sauce." The real Kronk said. Suddenly, Hades, smaller than normal, appeared on Kronk's right shoulder and said, "What, are you kidding me? Pour the potion of the skewer already. Then find my crystal, or your boss doesn't get the Empress gig! Capise? It'll taste fine." Then he disappeared. Kronk smiled and then was about to pour the potion on the first skewer but hesitated again. Meanwhile, again, Kuzco was panicking.

"Aaaahhh! Oh, no! Kronk's going to turn everyone into alpacas!" He worried and looked around frantically. "Where's that weird kid? He's gotta save the children, and all the baby animals, and the pineapples from this terrible, horrible tragedy!" He cried out. Meanwhile, for the third time, a young man, garbed in traveling robes approached Yzma's assistant.

"Excuse me?" He asked Kronk, getting his attention. "Are these...uh, snacks...for sale?"

"Oh, yeah. They are, but they're not ready quite yet, I'm, uh, facing a moral food dilemma, ya know?"

"Oh, I completely understand-OH MY GODS! IS THAT WALT DISNEY COME BACK FROM THE DEAD?!" The traveler nearly screeched with a slight voice crack when he said "Disney". However, Kronk turned around excited, distracted from the snack stand. This gave the "traveler" the chance to sneak in a small item and hide it behind one of the skewers and dash off. Kronk couldn't find "Walt Disney" and turned back around to see that the "traveler" had left. He shrugged and went back to his potion-ruining-the-food dilemma. Just then, the traveler came back to Kuzco and took of the robes, revealing that is was Blurry all along!

"Nice acting, kid." Kuzco complimented.

"Thanks," Blurry replied, but then added, "And don't call me _kid_ , I'm pretty sure I'm older than you."

"Alright then, so what did you put-"

Just then, a small explosion happened that came from the food cart. Blurry then answered, "Extra-Small Magic Bomb." Kronk, who was by the stand still, got into a defensive stance and looked all around.

"No doubt a devious sorcerer attack...Probably after my recipe." Kronk said. He then looked at the kabob he was holding, and took a bit out of it and smiled. "Blackheaded Fruit Kabobs! This could be a whole new direction." He said as he walked off. Blurry and Kuzco, being dragged along, followed the man out of the village, through the jungle a little, and arrived back at Kuzco's palace where, in the kitchen, Kronk was making more snack soaked in Yzma's potion.

"Ah, a Pupu Platter with a lovely alpaca potion glaze. This outta be popular with Yzma's victims." Kronk thought out loud. Blurry then stepped into the kitchen, bravely, and stated, "Not if we-I mean...I have anything to say about it!" Blurry had to correct himself because he knew that Kuzco wasn't gonna do anything to help him.

"Hey, how'd you get in here?" Kronk asked with his hands on his hips.

"Following you the entire way from the village-I'm REALLY surprised you didn't notice." Blurry answered. That stopped Kronk there before he said, "Oh. Well, Sorry but, uh, Yzma really wants to stop anyone who tries to interfere with her evil plans. No hard feelings, I hope." Then Kronk threw a hot, literally flaming piece of food at Blurry. Blurry jumped out of the way, but unfortunately, he still go hit. And not only did the food burned and hurt a lot, it left a nasty stain on his sweatshirt.

Blurry glared at Kronk, "Dude! Seriously?! This is ONE of my favorite sweatshirts!" Blurry then fired a Space Arrow at Kronk. The man covered himself but then he realized that he was unharmed.

"Ha! You missed!" He said.

"Was I really aiming for you?" Blurry questioned raising one eyebrow. As if on cue, pots and pans that were hanging above Kronk fell on top of him. LOTS of them. Just then, as Blurry and Kuzco walked towards the pile of pots and pans, a timer on a oven went off, and Kronk shouted out, "Another batch Pupus are done!"

"I think he's done." Kuzco chuckled, but Blurry didn't even crack a smile. He just walked out of the kitchen, followed by the annoying emperor, when suddenly, a trap door opened from underneath them and the two boys fell down. Luckily, Blurry landed on his feet, but Kuzco landed on his face. Blurry looked around and saw that he and his supervisor were now down in what seemed to be a laboratory with millions of potions.

"Is this…?" Blurry began to the think out loud.

"That's right, boy!" Blurry jumped back a little when Yzma appeared from behind the bookcases full of bottles and potions. "My lair is full of potions that can drain you of your magic powers...and other potions that transform you into harmless animals!" Yzma laughed and got ready to throw a potion at Blurry. The teenager jumped out the way just in time. But bumped into a set of the potion bottles by mistake. But that's when it hit him! He may not have been good at his home studies for Chemistry, but he sure knew how to blow things up. Blurry, quickly grabbing every potion bottle he could, started mixing them together.

Yzma screamed, "What are you doing?!" Blurry responded by throwing the potion bottle at the wanna-be empress. It blew up right in her face! "OK...We'll call this a draw…" Yzma said before fainting onto the ground.

"Hey! You beat her! Kuzco cheered but then screamed like a little girl and hid behind Blurry when Yzma suddenly got back up on her feet, holding another potion. "Aaaagh! She's back! The ancient, nightmarish, unspeakable force of evil!" Blurry rolled his eyes at Kuzco being so overdramatic.

"This is my most powerful potion yet." Yzma informed the two boys. "I will be empress-" Blurry then suddenly snatched the bottle from Yzma's hand and undid the bottle top. "Yea-No." He then splashed the potion all over Yzma. She then began to transform from woman into...a sweater?

"You know, when I imagined you as empress, you were lot less itchy." Kuzco laughed, earning a growl from Yzma, who glared at Blurry.

"Yzma! How's my favorite Empress-to-be?" Blurry looked to his left and saw it was Hades knocking on the room door and coming on in. "So, where's my crystal?" He asked, when he just realized that Yzma had become a sweater. Hades stared at her dumbfounded.

"Whoa!" Kuzco exclaimed, earning Hades' attention. The Underworld god was going to erupt in flames when he saw Blurry as Kuzco continued, "Why don't we give this guy a little privacy while he tries on his new turtleneck?" Blurry grabbed Kuzco, opened a portal out of the room, and left before Hades could fry them into ash.

After that close encounter, Blurry reunited with Merlin and finally, they were able to find the crystal piece that they needed. Once returning to Merlin's tower, Blurry collapsed on the couch and fell right to sleep. But once he did, he started to dream. He had dream that he hasn't thought of in a very long time…

" _Blurry...Blurry…"_

" _Huh…? Carol, is that you?"_

" _You promised, Blurry...You promised you'd stay by my side…"_

" _What? No! Carol! I am! I'm still by your side! I promise! I'll always be-"_

" _Blurry...Why? Why couldn't you save me?"_

" _Carol! I can't break the rules of time! I'm sorry! But I still-"_

" _Why Blurry? Why can't you…?"_

" _Carol...Carol, wait! Please don't go! Carol, Carol! CAROL!"_

Blurry shot up from his makeshift bed and was sweating like mad. He felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest. His eyes were shaking along with his breathing. Blurry quickly looked up at the clock, it read 3:04am. Blurry finally calmed down and sighed.

10 years…

It has been 10 years...since Carol had passed away.

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Hades, Kuzco, Yzma, and Kronk © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus © Me(GodWriting)**_


	8. Being Second Rate

**Chapter 7:**

 **Being Second-Rate**

Blurry had a hard time sleeping the rest of the night. Often times, he got up from bed, did some push ups or sit ups just to tire himself out but nothing seemed to work. That morning, he was exhausted and completely out of it. Merlin asked what was wrong, Blurry wanted to tell someone so badly, but he lied to the old wizard and told him that the last mission really tired him out. Merlin decided to let Blurry rest for the morning while he went out to find the next Crystal Piece.

Merlin's been gone since 9:30, and now it was 6:30 and it was getting dark out.

Blurry made himself some tea to calm his nerves. They still haven't calmed down since the dream that night. Blurry sighed as he sat down on the couch and took out his book and began to read it again. However, his mind started to wander from reading…

" _Carol!" Blurry heard something falling down the stairs, and when he looked, he saw Carol on the ground, shaking and coughing up blood. "Help! Anyone! Help!" Servants of the Temputus Palace that heard Blurry's cry came as quickly as he could. Two servants helped Carol and carried her to the Palace's infirmary while the last one went to tell Blurry's parents, Father Time and Mother Space. As for Blurry...He followed the two servants to the infirmary but wasn't allowed in. Blurry stood outside the door to the room Carol was in for at least 30 minutes when finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blurry looked behind himself with tear-filled eyes to see his old father, his pale and old skin wore an expression that Blurry didn't understand while his soul-less black eyes said something that Blurry couldn't hear. The 8 year old then saw his mother, her silky black hair swaying from side to side as she came towards her only son. Her fair skin and pearl white eyes looked sad. Very sad._

" _Mother...Father…" Blurry tried to talk. "What's...What's gonna happen to Carol?" The child asked._

" _My son…" Father Time spoke first. "Carol is very sick. It is definitely a miracle she lasted this long as a child."_

" _She's...sick?" Blurry repeated, earning a nod from his father. "But...She'll get better right? People always get over being sick...right?"_

" _Not always, sweetie." Mother Space chimed in as she knelt down to his level. "Conroy, my baby, Carol...isn't going to get better." She broke the truth to her son, and he felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach._

" _But...But we can cure her!" Blurry protested. "Father! Use your Time Magic! Make Carol well again!" Blurry begged. "I'll work harder in my studies, I won't skip practice as much anymore! Please, Father! Save Carol!" Tears sprung from Blurry's eyes as he cried like he never cried before. When he looked at his father, though, Father Time just shook his head._

" _I'm sorry, Conroy." Father Time said. "I can't save her. If I did, I'd be reversing time itself, and that is against the Rules of Time."_

" _But...But-"_

" _I'll call Carol's parents right now." Father Time interrupted his own son. "I'm going to tell them what happened and tell them to meet us at the hospital." Before Blurry could protest, Father Time walked away down the hall. Blurry felt more tears falling from his eyes. He began to cry again as Mother Space hugged him. Blurry cried were getting louder and more depressing with every passing second that Carol's life was fading._

 _Later that evening, at the hospital, Carol's parents and Blurry's parents, and with Blurry himself, were waiting for the results of what was going on in the ER. Blurry didn't stop looking at the red light over the doorway, and when the light flashed off, the doctor walked out. The adults and the young boy looked at the old doctor, hoping that he was going to give them all good news. But what they all feared most came true._

 _The doctor spoke, sadly, "I'm sorry...But Carol Lucet, just passed away."_

Blurry's arms were shaking as tears were forming in his eyes. The teacup in his hands was shaking as well, growing more violent with every passing second until Blurry threw the cup full of tea down onto the floor, screaming out in anger. The pieces of the teacup scattered across the floor of the room as Blurry breathed heavily. The tears from his eyes began rolling down his cheeks. The phone the rang. Blurry looked over to where the old telephone was and wiped his face. Coming over, Blurry picked up the phone and answered, "H-Hello?"

"Blurry! Oh thank goodness you're still up! Ah!" Merlin screamed, startling Blurry a bit.

"...Merlin? Everything OK?"

"Hades' forces are closing in! I haven't much time! Genie fill you in!" Merlin quickly said.

"Ge-Genie? Who's Genie-Wait are we talking about Robin Williams-" Blurry didn't get an answer, but instead, he was teleported out of Merlin's tower and into some Arabian Palace. The teenager looked around until he saw a blue genie floating around the room. It looked like he was pacing.

"Um...Excuse me?" Blurry started out. Genie suddenly looked and saw the teenager.

"Oh! You're Blurry Temputus! Merlin explained everything to me about you. So fasten your seatbelts-" Genie the suddenly grabbed millions of seatbelts from out of nowhere and put them around himself. "-and I'll bring you up to speed!" The blue man the shot up like a rocket into the air. But then returned in front of Blurry, now wearing a blue show-suit.

"Hades and Gentlemen…" Genie said, talking into the microphone he had. "...Welcome to the Underworld Players presentation of... _That Villain, Jafar, has Returned, and He's really, really Mad_."

"Appropriate title…" Blurry said. Then there was puff of red smoke and Genie reappeared with two hand-puppets of a strange red genie and Hades. "Oh look, a lamp!" Genie spoke for the Hades puppet. "Hey, I'm Jafar, evil genie here. And I'll grant you…"

"...Three wishes, that's correct." Jafar said. "You may want to start wishing that we had never crossed paths."

Hades thought for a second before speaking, "Hm, no. I already got my wish list, thank you! One, take over this land. Two, finding the missing Crystal Piece. And three, capture Merlin and the brat. Oh, right! Introductions…" Hades shook Jafar's hand. "Name's Prince Azure, but you can call me...Master." He chuckled.

"And...Curtain!" Genie called as the curtain closed on the scene. Blurry walked up to Genie as he shoved at newspaper in Blurry's face that read: "GENIE TIMES: JAFAR FREE AGAIN!".

"This is really bad…" Blurry mumbled.

"No doubt it is, kid." Genie said. "Jafar already controls this part of the land, and has the crystal piece. And I can't get in contact with Merlin at all!"

"Never mind...This is SUPER bad!" Blurry said, throwing away the newspaper. Just then, Blurry and Genie heard someone talking-actually, more complaining. The two of them decided to follow the source of the voice and soon, the duo ended up in Jafar's old secret room. There, they saw a certain red parrot, rummaging through his cage for something. Suddenly, the bird pulled out a diamond ring and wore it.

"Ah...Mystic Blue Diamond rings go with everything." Iago said to himself, not aware that Genie or Blurry were watching him. "Especially with plans to trap Mr. Goody-Blue-Shoes in the cave of Wonders, where we hid that stupid crystal!"

"Thanks for the tip, Polly." Iago then looked and saw Blurry and Genie had come out of hiding and were about to confront the red parrot.

"OK, now ya see, that's not fair. With all the sneaking up and all that. I was NOT excepting that." Iago complained.

"Give us the ring, Iago!" Blurry demanded. But instead of giving the ring to Blurry, Iago attacked the teen with his talons before flying off and out of the palace.

"Blurry!" Genie hurried to Blurry's side. "You alright?!"

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go after him!" Blurry said. Genie quickly picked up Blurry and transformed into a jet plane and zoomed after the red parrot into the desert. Genie quickly stopped mid-flight when they arrived at the Cave of Wonders. Only to see Hades, AKA Prince Azure and Genie Jafar, blocking the entrance.

"The wizard Merlin is...elusive, master." Jafar informed Hades.

"And so is your freedom. Until you CATCH him and the brat." Hades reminded. "I mean, seriously, whatever happened to _Your wish, is my command_? And jeez louise, your clothes? How 'bout you put a shirt on or something? Come on?" Hades said, before teleporting away. Just then Jafar transformed back into his human form. Blurry took this chance come of hiding and got his metal arrows ready. Genie tried to stop the teen, but it was too late. Blurry already exposed himself to Jafar.

"Game's over!" Blurry shouted, earning Jafar's attention. Giving his arrow a magic power-up, Blurry fired at Jafar landing 3 direct hits causing small explosions. Blurry stood there putting his leftover arrows and bow away.

"Who's so powerful now?!" Blurry questioned. Jafar's laughed echoed around Blurry as the evil genie reformed in front of the teenager.

"Why I believe it's me, young man." Jafar said, and then music started playing, and that made Blurry know about what was going to happen next.

"...Ah shit." Blurry cursed.

"I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing." Jafar sang, zapping Blurry and the young boy was now wearing a magician's outfit. "I bet you've got a bunny under your hat!" Jafar, now large, picked up Blurry's hat and millions of bunnies fell on top of him. Jafar then snapped his fingers and shuffled Blurry into a deck of cards.

"Now here's your chance to get the best of me, hope your hand is hot! Come on, boy! Let's see what you've got!" Jafar sent the cards flying, releasing Blurry. The boy stood back up and summoned his Space Bow and fired some arrows at Jafar but they just bounced off him.

"You've tried to slam me with your hardest stuff! But your double-whammy isn't up to snuff! I'll set the record straight, you're simply not in date-" Jafar grabbed Blurry and spun him around, making him dizzy. "-You're only Second Rate!" Blurry had enough of this, so he sent a huge blast of space magic at Jafar. But the evil genie was one step ahead and dodged the attack, transforming into a ring leader, Jafar covered the hoop over Blurry, making him smaller.

"You think you're a cat's a meanie, but your tiger's tamed! You've got a lot to learn about the Magic game! So for your education, I reiterate-" Blurry turned back to normal size but fell down a hole and screamed as Jafar continued to sing, "-You're only Second Rate!" Blurry opened his eyes and saw that he was literally in the palm of Jafar's hand.

"Men cower at the power in my pinky!" Blurry backed away but ran into Jafar's thumb.

"My thumb is number one on every list!" The thumb then transformed into Jafar, in his red genie form.

"But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, put me to the test!" Blurry hesitated at that challenge.

"I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!" Jafar grabbed Blurry and dug a hole for him with a headstone and threw Blurry inside. Luckily, Blurry got out and fired an arrow, enchanted with Time Magic, at Jafar, freezing him at the spot.

"Go ahead and zap me with the big surprise! Slap me in a trap, cut me down to size!" Blurry was about to attack Jafar in his frozen state but was shocked to see Jafar turn into a birthday cake and burst out of the top of it.

"I'll make a great escape; it's just a piece of cake-" Jafar then grabbed Blurry again and spun him around faster. "You're only Second Rate! You know your hocus pocus isn't tough enough, and you mumbo jumbo doesn't measure up! Let me pontificate upon your sorry state-" Jafar stopped Blurry's spinning with one finger and turned him to face the sorcerer. "-You're only Second Rate!"

Blurry squirmed out of Jafar's grasp and ran away but was stopped and when Jafar appeared right him in a cloud of red smoke.

"Zaba-caba-dabra!"

Blurry ran the opposite direction but was stopped again when he saw an old woman in his way. He grabbed the lady's shoulder, but it was a trick because it turned out Jafar in a grandma outfit, which Blurry found very creepy and scary.

"Granny's gonna grab ya!"

Blurry ran away, wishing he had super speed or something! He could still hear Jafar's voice behind him.

"Alakazam-da-mus, and this thing's bigger than the both of us! So spare me your tremendous scare, your look horrendous in your underwear!" Blurry looked down and saw that his pants were gone and only his boxers were covering his lower body. He blushed madly. But luckily, his pants returned, but Jafar grabbed Blurry and began to juggle him around.

"And I can hardly wait to discombobulate! I'll send ya back and packing in a shipping crate! You'll make a better living with a spinning plate-" Jafar threw Blurry in a wooden box and threw him a plate with a stick. Blurry looked up at the sorcerer with eyes full of worry.

"-You're only Second Rate!" Jafar slammed the lid closed, leaving Blurry in there, alone.

"...Again...SHIT!" Blurry cursed louder this time.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Hades, Jafar, Genie, "You're Only Second Rate" song © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus © Me(GodWriting)**_


	9. The Truth

**Chapter 8:**

 **The Truth**

Blurry tried everything could to get out of the crate. He tried shoving the the lid open, fired enchanted arrows at it, even tried doing something with the stick and plate he had. However, nothing worked. Blurry nearly yelled in anger as he kept punching the wooden walls of the crate.

"This is just GREAT!" Blurry screamed, obviously being sarcastic. "I should've just kept a close eye from a distance...Man this sucks…" Blurry slumped back down and buried his head is his knees. He stayed like that for awhile and soon he started hearing something. Blurry looked up and put his ear to wall of the inside of the wooden crate to hear something bumping into the crate.

"...Hello?" Blurry said, questionably. Then the bumping stopped suddenly before the lid of the crate flew open. Standing above the giant crate was Genie.

"Need a hand, buddy?" Genie asked Blurry his blue hand. Blurry nodded his head and took the Genie's hand to climbed out of the crate.

"Thanks, Genie. But how'd you find me?" Blurry asked.

"After that little musical number Jafar performed…"

"Don't remind me…" Blurry grumbled.

"...I followed him, secretly of course, where took you to this dungeon." Genie motioned around the room. Blurry took a good look and saw that Genie was right, They WERE in a dungeon. "I already freed Merlin. He's gone off to the Cave of Wonders to finish off Jafar, but I worrying that now that we're out of the frying pan, and into the fire!"

"Then let's hurry!" Blurry insisted. "Can you teleport us to the Cave of Wonders?" The teenager asked.

Genie smiled. "Do you NEED to ask?" Genie snapped his fingers and in a poof of blue smoke, he and Blurry appeared in the treasure chamber in the Cave of Wonders. Blurry grabbed Genie's shoulder and quickly took him and they hid behind a pile of gold coins. They peeked out to see Merlin and Jafar were confronting each other. Although, Merlin looked like he was losing as Jafar held the Crystal Piece in his hand.

"Looking for this, I suppose?" Jafar questioned Merlin. Before Merlin said, or did anything, Jafar used his magic to flip Merlin upside down and shove into a large golden chest, shutting and locking it. "Well, you're too late!" Jafar stated. "Once Iago steals my lamp from the fool Prince Azure, he will wish me free, and then...I answer to no one!" He laughed. Blurry growled, but didn't burst out like he did last time when he attacked Jafar. However, Jafar noticed Genie and zapped him with magic. Genie yelped as he was contained in small glass orb that kept him and his powers inside. Blurry caught the glass orb that held Genie and knew he had to break it open. It grabbed the nearest thing, which was a golden sword, and was about to smash it, freeing Genie, when Blurry sensed Jafar's presence behind him. The minute the teen turned and faced him, Jafar blasted Blurry with his own magic. Blurry flew back into another large pile of golden coins. Jafar laughed again, which ticked Blurry off a bit. Blurry saw that he still had to the sword in hands. He knew he was never really good at swordplay and prefered a good bow and some arrows, but this wasn't the time to complain. Now was the time to fight!

Blurry got back to his feet and charged at Jafar. Jafar blasted more magic at Blurry, but the teen jumped and dodged every attack. Blurry got close enough tot Jafar and slashed at him. Jafar blocked the sword with his snake staff, but Blurry kept on attacking as much as he could until he knocked the staff out of Jafar's hands and kicked the genie/sorcerer in the stomach, which made him fall to the ground, which also knocked off his turban, revealing that Jafar was bald.

Blurry, however, didn't have time to poke fun at him. Instead, Blurry hurried over to the treasure chest that Merlin was trapped in and freed him.

Merlin dramatically gasped for air. "Oh! Thank you, Blurry!"

"No problem. Now let's-"

"I swiped the lamp from that stupid Prince Azure!" Merlin and Blurry looked to see Iago had come into the picture with Jafar's black lamp in his talons. "Where do you-" Iago then looked at Jafar as he was getting his staff back. Mostly looking at his bald head. "Ew! Your head! Ugh, I'm blinded!" Iago complained. Jafar grabbed his turban and put it back on his head. Merlin then quickly took out his wand and blasted Iago with his own magic, sending the annoying parrot flying into the wall, and he dropped the lamp. Jafar tried blasting Merlin with his evil magic, but Blurry stood in front of the old wizard and used his Space Magic to block the attack. Blurry glared at Jafar and then looked at the black lamp behind him. Blurry knew he had to take the risk. Running towards Jafar, Blurry jumped and flipped right over the evil sorcerer to grab his lamp and then point it at Jafar.

"You're through!" Blurry shouted. The lampo began to suck Jafar back in as he gave the dramatic No thing like all villains do. Luckily, as Jafar was being sucked in, he dropped the crystal piece. When Jafar was completely sucked into the lamp, Blurry tossed the lamp to Merlin and walked over as he grabbed the crystal piece.

"Well, now. That was quite the event, Blurry. Well done!" Merlin complimented, patting Blurry on the shoulder.

"I guess I was just one jump ahead of him." Blurry joked, but still didn't smile, not even a little. Just then, Genie was freed from the glass orb he was trapped in and flew over giving and gave Blurry and gigantic hug. Blurry barely could breathe.

"Oh, ya did it, kid! You were amazing!" Genie continued hugging Blurry before realizing that he was suffocating the teen. Just then…

"Jafar? Anybody in here?" The voice of Hades echoed through the cave. Blurry, Merlin, and Genie teleported out of there just as Hades entered the room.

Returning from the desert of Disney, Blurry and Merlin thanked Genie for taking them him home before he left. Blurry entered the tower and fell back on the couch after the long night they endured. Blurry turned his head and looked at the time. It was 5:34am in the morning. Blurry yawned in exhaustion.

"You must be tired, my boy." Merlin said, grabbing a blanket and giving it to Blurry. "Get some rest. I'll start research on the next Crystal Piece." Just as Merlin was about to leave, Blurry spoke up.

"Merlin…" The old wizard turned to see Blurry standing up from the couch, despite his exhaustion. "There's something I need to you. You...Do know about the Legend of OverLords...Yes?" Blurry asked.

Merlin nodded his head. "Why, yes. They are God-like humans that help out the entire universe. They have eternal youth and never age, but they're not immortal. Why are you…"

"I am the son of the OverLord of Time and the OverLord of Space." Blurry stated. There was silence for a good few moments before Blurry said more. "...My father and mother, Father Time and Mother Space...were the only two OverLords that were allowed to marry each other. Then they had me….Conroy Temputus."

"But-"

"I know...I told you my name was 'Blurry'...That was my nickname...my best friend Carol gave to me...But she's gone now...You see…" Blurry started telling Merlin everything about Carol and his mom and dad. Even about the time, when Carol had passed away. Blurry looked away from Merlin but still continued.

"...After Carol's passing, I just...stopped smiling...Nothing made me smile. Not even the good memories I had with Carol when she was still with us. So came here, to the Happiest Place on Earth, but ever since I came, I still can't smile. No matter what. After all the wonderful people I've met, after everything I've done that any kid would DREAM doing...I still can't." Blurry turned away from Merlin now. "Merlin...I need a break from all this. I'll be back though, because I promised you I'd help you defeat Hades. I just need some time."

"Blurry." Merlin couldn't find the words to say as Blurry took his leave and started taking a walk through Main Street.

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Hades, Jafar, Genie © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus © Me(GodWriting)**_


	10. Going the Distance

**Chapter 9:**

 **Going the Distance**

Blurry was still walking. Ever since he confessed to Merlin, he felt so...depressed. He thought talking about it would take a whole lot of pressure off his shoulders, but he was wrong. It didn't help at all. Blurry let out a sigh and then looked up because he had been keeping his head down the entire time he was walking. He soon looked and saw that he had walked so much, he was back in some kind safari zone of Adventure Land. Blurry knew he should head back to the tower to help Merlin find the next Crystal Piece, but something stopped him.

"...I have to go back." Blurry said out loud. "But what if I let him down? What if I can't do anything?" Blurry groaned in frustration as he grabbed his head. He took a deep breath and then looked up at the sky.

Blurry was hesitate, but he began to sing softly. "...I have often dreamed. Of a far off place. Where a great warm welcome would be waiting for me. Where you'd stand there. With a smile on your face, and your voice kept saying: 'This is where you're meant to be'!" Blurry gasped and looked back down and slowly moved forward.

"...I would find my way." Blurry continued. "If I could Go the Distance. I would be there, someday. But I know that I am wrong. I would go every mile, just to see you smile...I would go most anywhere to find where I belong…"

Blurry stopped singing and looked and saw the sun was beginning to set. Was he got that long already? Blurry sighed and kept walking forward when something was thrown at his head.

"Ow! What the…?" Blurry picked up the berry, that was as hard as a rock, that was thrown at his head. Then the teenager heard something.

"A-sante-sana-squash-banana…" Blurry looked up and saw some weird old baboon swinging in a tree and laughing at Blurry. Blurry looked at the monkey, very puzzled. The baboon came down from the tree and came up to Blurry.

"Uh...Who are you…?" Blurry asked, still very confused.

"No, no, no!" The baboon countered. "The real question is: Who are YOU?" He asked as he poked Blurry with his weird stick he was carrying.

"I'm-"

"Wait, I know!" The baboon interrupted Blurry and got Blurry to come down to his height level. "I know who you are, but it's a secret." The baboon whispered into Blurry's ear and then said, "...A-sante-sana-squash-banana!" The Baboon began rambling and laughing again, which really got on Blurry's nerves.

"Jeez, dude!" Blurry complained. "What are you even saying?"

"I am saying that you are a baboon...and I am not." The monkey laughed, but Blurry just rolled his eyes and said, "I think you're a little confused." Blurry began to walk away, but the baboon appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah! I'm not the one confused here, you don't even KNOW who you are!"

"What are you-Of course I know who I am! Do you?" Blurry kept walking away.

"Sure do! You're Conroy Temputus, Carol's best friend!" Blurry frozen and spun around to face the baboon.

"...Bye." The baboon the dashed off.

"Wa-Wait!" Blurry cried out and chased after the crazy old monkey. Soon, he caught up to the baboon, who was mediating on a rocky hill.

Blurry was panting from all the running. "Wait...You knew Carol?"

"Correction. I know Carol." The baboon stated. Blurry looked at the baboon, shocked, but then he got sad.

"I'm sorry, but she passed away...10 years ago." Blurry informed the baboon.

"Nope! Wrong again!" The baboon jumped over Blurry with his stick.

"Wait, what?!" Blurry was extremely confused.

"Help Rafiki, and I shall show her to you! Trust me." The baboon, Rafiki it seemed, held his hand for Blurry's hand. Blurry was confused, but also curious about what this old monkey was talking about. Blurry took Rafiki's hand and the baboon took him to an open field. Blurry looked and saw Hades standing in the far end of the field. It looked like he was summoning something. That's when huge storm cloud in the shape of the loin, Scar, appeared.

"Dark power has made Scar a mighty storm." Rafiki told Blurry as he let go of the teenager's hand. "Only a good power can stop him!" Blurry looked at the baboon and then pointed at himself, a bit confused. Rafiki nodded his head. Blurry looked from monkey to the storm that Scar was becoming. His expression then changed into a look of determination. Blurry summoned his Space Bow and walked towards the storm.

Scar looked at the teenager who was coming towards him and laughed. "What's this now? A mere child, coming to defeat me?" Blurry said nothing to the storm cloud and summoned some arrows of magic. He loaded one arrow on his bow and aimed it at Scar.

"Well then, I have only one bit of advice for you...RUN!" Scar roared and lightning came down at Blurry. However, the teen fired his Time Arrows and they hit the lightning, making them freeze in place. Blurry then used Space Arrows and fired them at the lightning once more. The lightning was being to warp in on itself and so caused a giant explosion that surprised Scar, but Blurry wasn't at all startled. Blurry fired 3 more Space Arrows into the storm. His hands began to glow pink and he crushed his hands together, causing the storm and Scar to be crushed together. The pressure on the storm was too much for Scar to handle and soon, in a great flash of light, the storm was gone along with Scar.

Blurry looked up at where the storm once was and what came falling down was the Crystal Piece Merlin was probably looking for. Meanwhile, watching from the afar, Hades flabbergasted by how easily Blurry had defeated Scar. "Great! Just great!" Hades face palmed. "Did he listen? No! He wanted to be a cloud! Who's afraid of a CLOUD?!" Hades then screamed in frustration as he teleported back to the Underworld to take his anger out on his minions.

Blurry caught the Crystal Piece and looked at it as it shimmering in his hands. Just then, as sun finally set, the crystal piece glowed brightly and an image came out of the fragment. Blurry was blinded for a second before looking at the figure who came out of it. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Carol standing, or floating, in front of him. She looked exactly the same as she was when she was 8 years old. She had the same black, short hair and the same chestnut brown eyes.

"Car...Carol?!" Blurry was at a loss for words.

"Blurry." Carol said. "I've been watching you all this time, Blurry. Watching over you. I made you suffer so much ever since that day. I'm sorry." She said.

"What? No! What are YOU sorry for?! I should be sorry! I couldn't save you that day!" Blurry claimed. "I should've saved you! No matter what-"

"Blurry." Carol interrupted him. She floated over to him a gave him a big hug. Blurry was shocked. How was this happening? How was Carol here? "I came back using the power of the Crystal Piece to talk to you one last time. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's not anyone's fault. I'm just sad...that I never got to say goodbye." Blurry found himself hugging Carol back.

"...Is that what you came to do? Say goodbye?" Blurry asked.

"Not only that. I also wanted to tell something really important." Carol replied. She kissed Blurry on the check before she released him from the hug and then smiled. "I will always be with you, Blurry. No matter. I'll be watching you from wherever I am now. I don't want you to lose hope because of me. So please, for me...just smile." She said. Blurry stared at Carol as the winds picked up and Carol started flying away.

"! Carol! Wait!" Blurry called and reached out to her.

"Don't worry, Blurry!" Carol smiled as she flew and started fading away. "I'll always be with you! So just smile for me, OK?" Blurry watched as Carol left, and he saw her smile one last time. But before she disappeared completely, Blurry heard Carol say one last thing: "I love you."

And then, she was gone. Blurry stood there, wondering what just had happened.

"What was THAT?!" Rafiki broke Blurry out of this thoughts as he laughed and came to Blurry's side. "The weather, very peculiar. Don't you think?" He asked the teen.

"Yeah...Yeah. The wind's are changing." Blurry said, still in a bit of shock.

"Ah, yes. Change is good." Rafiki added.

"Yeah, but it's not always easy." Blurry stated. "I know what I have to do now, but...if I do, I might repeat my past. And I've been avoiding it for so long-" Rafiki then smacked Blurry on the head with his stick. "OW! Jeez man-What the hell was that for?!" Blurry asked the crazy baboon.

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past!" Rafiki laughed.

"Yeah, but it still hurts, and I think I might be bleeding." Blurry said, feeling his head, making sure there was no blood. Rafiki then put his hand on Blurry's shoulder. "Ah, yes, the past CAN hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run FROM IT! Or...learn from it." Rafiki was about to whack Blurry on the head again, but this time, Blurry dodged it.

"Aha! You see! So what are you going to do?" Rafiki asked.

Blurry thought for a moment. "Well...first, I'm going to take your stick!" He grabbed Rafiki's stick then threw it to the side.

"No! No! Not the stick!" Rafiki went over and reclaimed his item, but then looked back to see Blurry running off. "Hey! Hey, where are you going?!" He called after him.

"I'm going back to save the Disney World!" Blurry called back.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Rafiki shouted before laughing in triumph. Meanwhile, as Blurry was running faster and faster back to Main Street, he began to sing again.

"I am on my way! I can Go the Distance! I don't care how far! I know that I'll be strong! And with every mile, I can see your smile...I have finally figured out where it is that I belong!" And as Blurry sang, he had done something that he hadn't done in 10 years. He finally smiled.

Arriving back at Merlin's Tower, just as the old wizard was about to leave and get back the Crystal Piece he finally discovered was in Adventure Land, Blurry explained everything that had happened and handed the Crystal Piece over to Merlin.

"Ho ho! Well done, Blurry!" Merlin then asked, "Are you feeling any better? I was awfully worried-"

"I'm fine, Merlin." Blurry assured Merlin. "Better than ever, actually." He admitted as he gave Merlin a small smile. Out of the whole time Merlin knew and talked to Blurry, he had never seen the teenager smile before. Not once at all, until now that is. Just before Merlin said anything, Blurry hurried over and picked up his favorite novel and started reading it.

"I'm just going to rest for a bit before we go find the last Crystal Piece. That OK?" Blurry asked.

"...Of course, my boy." Merlin answered, smiling himself.

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Hades, Scar, Rafiki, "Go the Distance" song © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus, Carol © Me(GodWriting)**_


	11. Believing in the Magic

**Chapter 10:**

 **Believing in the Magic**

Blurry, regaining his ability smile, has got his confidence back and was out with Merlin to track down and retrive the final Crystal Piece of the Magic Kingdom. The two of them split up to cover more ground. Blurry searched high and low for the magical item but couldn't find anything until he saw the strangest sight. A bunny and gopher running off from inside an alleyway with small bag in the bunny's hands. That's when Blurry realized…

"Pain! Panic!" Blurry chased after the animals as fast as he could. The gopher and the bunny heard Blurry's voice and saw him coming their way. They screamed the dashed away from him. Blurry chased the two all over Main Street until he finally caught up to them. But only to have them jumped into a red portal and the disappear with the bag. Blurry dove at them but missed as the portal closed. Blurry landed flat on his face.

"Ow...OK, that hurt." Blurry groaned as he rubbed his face. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and Merlin appeared helped Blurry off the ground.

"Blurry! Did you find the last piece?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah...I think Pain and Panic might have it." Blurry replied.

"Oh, blast it all!" Merlin said, angered. "They must've taken it back to Hades! We need to get it back right away!" Merlin then got all ready in a fighting while saying, "Get ready, Blurry, my boy! It's time we take out fight, to the Underworld!"

Blurry smiled and nodded his head. "I couldn't agree more." Blurry focused his space and time magic on the one spot where he saw Pain and Panic disappear. In less than a minute, the portal to the Underworld was opened. Blurry had his arrows and bow ready as he and Merlin jumped right in!

The duo fell for a good 2 minutes before landing inside Hades' throne room. Blurry landed on his feet, but Merlin landed on his face. The teen looked and sighed with relief to see Hades wasn't anywhere in sight. But he did get a good look at the table with all figurines of the villains in front of him. Blurry noticed there was figurine of him and Merlin as well. He felt just a little creeped out because of that.

"Good heavens!" Merlin said as he got off the floor. "The Underworld is more dreadful than I ever imagined!"

Blurry nodded his head. "I agree."

"We need to recover the Crystal Shard as soon as possible, before it's too late!" Merlin added. Without a moment to waste, Blurry and Merlin were already searching the Underworld for the imps and hoping that they hadn't delivered the piece to Hades yet. Finally, Blurry found the imps at foot of a long, LONG flight of stairs. They were looking into the bag which held the crystal piece.

"Hey!" Blurry's voice caught their attention and the imps started running up the stairs at a surprisingly slow rate. Blurry just stood there shocked at how slow they were going and how quickly they were getting tired.

"Wow...That's just sad." Blurry said to himself. Merlin came up to the teen's side. "Cut them off at the top, I'll chase-I mean, WALK after them." Merlin nodded his head teleported to the top of the staircase as Blurry walked after Pain and Panic, and was catching up at just normal speed.

"Jeez...Why couldn't we have like...an ESCALATOR of the Dead…?" Pain panted as he continued running. Blurry caught up to the imps and grabbed their tails and threw them off the side of the staircase. Merlin came down to Blurry and picked up the small bag the imps dropped.

"Nice job, Blurry." Merlin said as he opened the bag. "Ah, the final piece of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Stronger than any hero OR villain!"

"Wait...It's THAT powerful?" Blurry questioned, a bit shocked, but then remembered that back at Maleficent's castle when he activated that one Crystal Shard with his own magic. It had so much power inside it. Does that mean the Crystal all together could be something even more powerful?

"Indeed, Blurry! And that's why we need to get back to my tower so that we-"

"Pain? Panic?!" The voice of Hades cut Merlin off. Blurry and Merlin looked at each, worried. They needed to find a way out of here! Suddenly, Blurry took the bag from Merlin and took out the shard. He hid it inside his pants' pocket and handed Merlin the empty bag.

"I'll get the crystal back to the tower. I'll meet you there!" Blurry said. Merlin nodded his head as the two ran in opposite directions to lure Hades' attention away from each other.

As Hades was waiting for his dimwitted minions, he looked through his Tartarus Vision - TV for short - when saw Blurry and Merlin running through different parts of the Underworld. He flared up in anger for a quick second before calming down and growling.

"Those two are just getting a LITTLE too close." Hades said, before looking at a figurine on his chest board and smirked. "I think it's time the brat was introduced to my NUMBER 1 guy." He laughed. As Blurry was getting near what he thought was an exit, rocks started falling down on top of him. Luckily, he got out of the way. He ducked and rolled out of the way of the falling boulders and looked up to see the darkest villain in all of Disney staring down at him. Chernabog.

Blurry growled. "Just great…" Blurry got his Space Bow ready and fired some Time Arrows at the falling rocks and kept them frozen in the air. Chernabog roared and summoned some of his little demons to attack Blurry. Blurry enchanted his regular arrows with Light Magic and fired them at the monster, distergrating them instantly. Chernabog then glared at Blurry and summoned lightning at him. Blurry dodged but got grazed with some lightning at it hurt really badly. But that didn't stop the teen. He gathered all of his magic powers into a single arrow and fired it at Chernabog's chest. The monster roared in pain and disappeared into nothing. Blurry sighed, thankful that it was over with that fight.

"Not bad, kiddo." Blurry froze and spun around to see Hades looking at him, but we wasn't alone. He had Merlin next to him and the old wizard was tied up in chains.

"Merlin!" Blurry readied his bow and got ready to fire at Hades, but the Lord of the Dead just shook his head while saying, "Ah, ah, ah, kid. You wouldn't want old Merlin to get hurt now, would ya?" He asked with a smug smirk. Blurry growled and then lowered his bow and it disappeared from his hands.

"Coward…" Blurry mumbled at Hades, but luckily, Hades didn't hear him. The God held out his hand and said, "Hand over the shard, kid." His voice was serious and threatening.

"Blurry, don't-" Hades snapped his fingers and then gag went over Merlin's mouth to shut him up. After few seconds of silence, Blurry took out the shard of the Crystal and and tossed it to Hades. Hades caught the shard and looked at it.

"Good choice, kid." Hades said, and Blurry felt something hit him on the back of the head, hard. He gasped and just as he was about to blackout he mumbled, "Mom...Dad…"

…

Blurry groaned as his eyes fluttered open as he felt the pounding on the back of his head get a bit worse, and then he saw that he was tied up and hanging over the River of Styx. He woke up just in time too, because Hades was just about to give his big speech to his undead army of the Underworld.

"Friends, minions, countrymen…" Hades began. "A new dawn is upon us. And once I rule the Magic Kingdom, no longer will you be cast down into the bowels of the Earth! Well, unless I put you there. And who better to lead the way than some of the villains who made this all possible? Let's give them a hand, shall we?" Hades then summoned every single villain that Blurry had to face through this entire adventure. Cruella de Vil, Ursula, Maleficent, Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Yzma, Jafar, and Scar. The undead soldiers cheered as each villain was summoned. Blurry's eyes widened with worry. He began to struggle against his binds, but couldn't free himself or summon his Space Bow. Hades then looked up and smirked at Blurry, who just glared at the Underworld God. Hades snapped his fingers and Blurry was lowered to Hades's side.

"And what's an invasion without a bit a of sacrifice, huh?" Hades questioned. The soldiers cheered in agreement as Blurry still glared at Hades, but was scared on the inside. Hades looked back at Blurry and then grabbed the teen's neck and choked him.

"I told you, Conroy." Hades spoke, using Blurry's real name. "I told you if you got in my way, I would make sure you would never see you high-and-mighty parents again!" His grip around Blurry's neck got tighter and tighter with every passing second. Blurry's eyes sprung tears and he couldn't see very well. Was this it? Was this the end for Blurry Temputus?

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON, HADES!" Suddenly, a beam of blue magic came from out of nowhere and blasted Blurry free from the rope that was hanging him. Hades, caught off guard, let go of Blurry's neck and Blurry began to fall. But something came out and grabbed Blurry and pulled him to safety. Blurry was able to open his ruby red eyes and see a figure with beautiful, long, silky, black hair and fair skin. Blurry looked into the figure's pearl white eyes.

"...Mom?" Blurry managed to say.

"Oh, Conroy!" Mother Space hugged her son with love and compassion, before she began untying him from his bonds. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine, but how-"

"We got a distress signal from Merlin." Blurry looked to see another figure. An old man with short white hair soulless black eyes.

"...Dad?" Blurry was in absolute shock. Both of his parents, Father Time and Mother Space, were here! "Wait...a distress signal?" Blurry questioned.

"Well, the truth is, your father suggested we come and check on you, sweetie." Mother Space answered. Blurry looked at his father, who looked away for a moment. He readied his Staff of Time as Undead Soldiers were closing in on the trio. "We'll discuss this later. Conroy, have you been training?"

"Of course!" Blurry answered without hesitation.

"Then get ready to fight." Father Time instructed. Blurry knew that his father was right, so he summoned his Space Bow and summoned a few Time Arrows. Mother Space decided to join in the fray as she readied her Blades of Space. The undead soldiers charged at the family of three and they were ready for them.

Father Time used his staff like a Bo Staff you would see at a martial arts' studio. He occasional blasted the foes with Time Magic, either freezing them in place or aging them until they were nothing but dust. Mother Space used her blades as if she was performing a dance. Her elegant steps almost made the space around her impossible for others to walk in. The undead soldiers that came near her either floated into the air or fell to the ground because of the light or heavy space. The beautiful woman, however, did not take pity on any of them, as she sliced through them like a hot knife through butter. Blurry was having no trouble at all with his group of enemies. Blurry shot arrow after arrow at the undead soldiers with quick reflexes. Father Time took notice of Blurry's improvement in battle. The sight of his son in charge of the battlefield made him proud and happy, but the truth was, Father Time was ALWAYS proud of Blurry.

"Blurry!" Blurry took a second to look and see Merlin with the Crystal of Magic Kingdom, all fixed up, in his hand. "I've repaired the crystal! You must help me get back to the Magic Kingdom!" Merlin instructed.

"But-"

"Go son!" Father Time commanded as he flipped over some more soldiers of the Underworld.

"Don't worry, Conroy! We can handle this!" Mother Space assured her son. Blurry looked and nodded to his parents before he went to Merlin's side and hurried away. Just as Father Time and Mother Space finished up, it was the villains' turn to take the stage. The 8 villains surrounded the husband and wife, as they too were ready to fight. Time and Space went back to back as they looked at their foes.

"Honey…" Father Time began.

"Yes, darling?" Mother Time questioned. Father Time faced his wife and held out his hand with a smirk, something he did very few times.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Mother Space returned the smirk. "Do you even NEED to ask?" Mother Space took her husband's hand without hesitation. Father Time spun her around like she was in a dance and then dipped her before kissing her passionately on the lips. The two began to glow pink and blue as they began to become one being. The light became pure white and the figure from the two OverLords was over 8 feet tall. The glowing stopped and revealed a being with long hair that was similar to Mother Space's but it was white instead of black, and had eyes as soulless as Father Time's but were the color light pink. The skin was fair and they wore an outfit that was almost brilliantly designed. The being wore a short wrap dress with no sleeves, as well as a pair of boots and a long jacket. The accessories included a black choker and a simple circlet. The entire outfit was colored with pink, blue, and a brass-like color. The figure looked around the surprised and flabbergasted villains and smiled.

"...You're probably all wondering who I am. Well, the name's Alabaster…" The being then pulled out twin pistols that looked like they were from 1945. "...And YOU'RE history!" Pulling the triggers on both guns, there was huge explosion.

As Blurry and Merlin kept running, they stopped when they heard a giant explosion sound coming from the room they were just in.

"What on Earth was that?!" Merlin cried out.

Blurry couldn't help but smile. "Alabaster…" He answered the old wizard. Merlin looked at Blurry confused a bit. "I'll explain later. Come on! We gotta go!" Blurry continued running forward with Merlin close behind him. After what seemed like forever, the two finally found the way out of the Underworld, but before they could get to the entrance, they were stopped by none other than Hades. Blurry glared at flame-headed god.

"Ya know, kid. You've got potential, your whole family does, really. But what you're doing is REALLY-" Hades flared up in anger for a second there. "-really getting on my nerves. So how about I make you a deal?"

"...A deal?" Blurry questioned. Hades snapped his fingers and a soul came flying to his side. It was Carol's soul. Blurry was shocked.

"Just take out Merlin, hand over the Crystal, and - badaboom - I bring your childhood friend back to life, what do ya say?" Blurry looked at Hades, then at Carol's soul, then back at Hades, and then to Merlin, who had a look on his face that said to Blurry that he shouldn't trust Hades. Blurry was conflicted. Should he do it? Should he take the risk…?

"...I'm sorry." Blurry mumbled. He faced Hades once and smiled at the God of the Underworld. Hades smirked until…

"I'm sorry, Hades. But I can't take your deal." Blurry answered. "Even if I did, I just couldn't bring myself to be with Carol like that. She may be gone physically, but she's never gone mentally. She's always been with me. She's always HAS been with me, and I just noticed it too late, ya know? So...I say no to your deal." As Blurry said all this, Hades slowly flared up in extreme anger then burst into flames. Merlina and Blurry got out of the way of the fire but Merlin dropped the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom! The old wizard was about to run over and reclaim it, but Pain and Panic just appeared out of nowhere, keeping Merlin from getting up. Hades just waltzed over and picked up the crystal and smiled.

"Go get 'em boys!" Hades said to his minions. He then turned to see Blurry had his arrows and bow pointed at him. Hades simply laughed and glided over to the teenager.

"What? What are you going to do, kid? Freeze me in time? I'm a GOD junior! That crap is not gonna work on me!" Hades informed Blurry as he came closer. Blurry didn't want to admit Hades was right but he didn't know what else he could do!

" _...the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Stronger than any hero OR villain!"_

That's when Blurry remembered what Merlin had said. About the Crystal's power! But how could he activate it?

" _Yes. Now, repeat after me… 'I believe in the Magic.'"_

The words Blurry's father said to him all that time ago...It all made sense now.

"...I believe in the Magic…" Blurry mumbled. "I believe in the Magic…" Hades looked at Blurry, confused on what he was saying, but what Hades failed to notice was the Crystal was beginning to shine more and more.

"I believe in the Magic. I believe in the Magic!" And with one final cry, Blurry looked at Hades and smiled as he shouted proudly, "I BELIEVE IN THE MAGIC!" The Crystal of the Magic Kingdom shined brightly a blinded everyone around it. Even the souls in the River of Styx covered their eyes. The Crystal sent out beams of light then and wrapped them around Blurry. When the light subsided, Hades looked and gasped to see Blurry's form had completely changed! He wasn't wearing his common street clothes anymore. He was wearing a tunic with long fitted sleeves and a gathered waist, as well as a pair of lace-up boots. The color were white and silver. Blurry opened his eyes and his left eye was now dark blue, and his right eye was now pink. Blurry, readying his gigantic bow in front of him, summoned an arrow and aimed…

"Wa-Wait, now kid!" Hades tried to reason with him. "Let's not go too crazy here-"

...Blurry fired the arrow. He didn't hit Hades though, instead, he hit the crystal. But it wasn't destroyed. No, the Crystal just gained even more power and began to suck in Hades. Hades tried to get out of the grasp of the Crystal, but it was too powerful and the Lord of the Dead right in.

As Alabaster was just about to finish off the villains for good, they began to fade away and then disappeared into nothing. Alabaster stood there, confused, before unfusing back into Father Time and Mother Space.

"What…?" Father Time didn't know what just happened.

Mother Space then gasped. "Conroy!" She ran as fast as she could towards the direction her son and Merlin went off too.

When the Crystal stopped glowing and went back into Merlin's hands, Blurry's form went back to normal too. His eyes and clothes and everything. Blurry stood there serious for a minute before remembering what happened. He gasped and looked at himself, seeing that he was back to his usual self.

"...What...What happened…?" Blurry asked out loud.

"Blurry!" Merlin hurried over to the teenager's side. "Are you alright, my boy?"

"Yeah...Yeah, I think so." Blurry answered scratching the back of his head.

"CONROY!" Blurry heard his mother's voice coming closer and soon he saw Mother Space running to him and tackled him for a hug. "OH MY SWEET, LITTLE, BABY BOY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! OH!" Mother Space cried as she hugged her son.

"AH! MOM! STOP! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Blurry complained, but then sighed and hugged his mother back as his father joined in on the hug. Blurry looked at Father Time, surprised. Father Time spoke as he and Mother Space let go of their son and before Blurry said anything.

"My son...I've never been so proud." He told Blurry before ruffling his son's hair. Blurry was in shock but then smiled at his parents. "Thanks dad…" Blurry replied.

Mother Space gasped. "Conroy...You're...You're...YOU'RE SMILING!" Mother Space then tackled her son for another big hug as cried of joy.

After escaping the Underworld and putting the Crystal back where it rightfully belongs, Blurry started packing up.

"So, you're really leaving, eh?" Merlin said to Blurry as he packed the rest of his things.

"Yeah...I need to go back and train with dad." Blurry answered. "But don't worry, Merlin." Blurry smiled as he put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Anytime the Disney World needs someone like me. Just call." Blurry handed Merlin a small piece of paper with his cell number on it. Merlin chuckled a little.

"Understood, my boy. Come by and visit though." Merlin told him.

Blurry nodded his head. "I will." As Blurry was exiting the room there was small breeze coming from behind him. Blurry looked back and for a split second saw Carol where Merlin was standing, but she disappeared with a small smile on her face.

Merlin looked at Blurry confused. "What's wrong, Blurry?"

Blurry stared for a second before shaking his head. He smiled once more at Merlin. "No...Nothing's wrong. See ya around, Merlin!" Blurry waved good-bye as he shut the door. Merlin smiled and waved good-bye to him as well.

 _And that is how the Tale of the Sorcerer of the Magic Kingdom ended. Blurry went back home with his parents and started training again with his father. He regain his smile, and always remembered the great times he had in the Happiest Place on Earth…_

 _ **THE END**_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **This FanFiction is based of the "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Game in Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida.**_

 _ **Merlin, Cruella de Vil, Ursula, Scar, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Yzma, Chernabog, Maleficent, Ratcliffe, Pain and Panic, Hades © Disney**_

 _ **Blurry Temputus, Carol, Father Time, Mother Space, Alabaster © Me(GodWriting)**_

 _ **Fusion Idea for "Alabaster" © Rebecca Sugar(Steven Universe)**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
